Stuck Like Glue
by HarmoniousHerdFan
Summary: What happens when Fred and George find a mysterious bracelet in the Room of Requirement? Hilarity and Love! HHR all the way! In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck Like Glue

(this will not be a songfic; no, no, definitely not.)

Hello! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, and it takes place in fourth year. So let's get the formalities out of the way. I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, or to the story title I stole from Kelly Pickler. Both rights belong to their respective creators.

It was a quiet day in Hogwarts, which was surprising given the fact that it was only the week before when Harry Potter's name had come out of the Goblet as the fourth champion. In fact, one could hardly notice that the school was playing host to the Triwizard Cup. Students were milling about, going to and from class, gossiping and laughing as if nothing eventful had occurred in the last month. But somewhere in the ancient castle, there were two students who were very much aware of the recent developments, and it had put quite a strain on their plans.

"George, we can't do this now", said Fred Weasely, nearly rising to a yell.

"No, Fred this means we HAVE to do it now", retorted George, actually reaching a yell. "If we don't do this now, all of our planning will have been useless!"

"But we can't! Now that Harry is a champion, we can't!" Fred angrily replied.

"Fred, this means we must. You saw how the school treated Harry the next day. I actually believe the little bugger when he said he didn't put the name in himself. Even Ron doesn't believe him", said George, calming down.

"I understand that George, but do you really think that this will help Harry? You know what she is like when she gets angry—". "Yes Fred I understand", interjected George, "But this means he needs her more than ever. You saw they act around each other. Are they that delusional?!

George thought back to the past summer, when he and George had first thought of this magnificent prank. It would be so easy, well after the minor setback of acquiring the necessary items. The items in question had been found during when Fred and George were running away from Filch during a truly entertaining dungbomb session in the divination tower. During their flight, Fred had wished for a room to hide in when a door suddenly appeared. But instead of a broom cupboard, they instead found themselves in a room full junk.

"Fred, where are we?" asked George in an excited whisper.

"Heaven, dear brother", replied Fred as he took in all of the junk and noticed magical items everywhere, some looking to be very old.

So, after waiting in a strained silence with their ears pressed against the door, listening to Filch curse past the door, continuing down the corridor, the twins decided to investigate their new treasure trove. Old spell books, desks, and parchment seemed to dominate the front of the room, but there were many cabinets full of trinkets, many of which that were covered with runes.

"Hey Fred, come over here!" yelled George from somewhere near the front corner. "I think I found something delightfully devious!"

"What is it George? Please tell me it is something better than that muggle whoopee cushion you swore would change my life forever", answered Fred with an eye roll as he walked over to George.

"Much better, in fact, I'll wager you right now that this will _change _your funny bone forever!" retorted George, holding up two interwoven bracelets. The bracelets were made from a silver material, and had an inscription written on them, along with several small runes.

"What is it?" asked Fred again, beginning to think George was pulling his leg.

"There was a card under it", said George as he handed the card to Fred. The card felt odd, almost like a very silky piece of parchment. The words were written with a very neat, loopy hand, and looked familiar to Fred, almost like he had seen the handwriting before. He read: "Privileged is he who finds his love, but lucky is he who bonds to his love. The Bracelet of Amicus bonds to those who need it most, and will not release until the lover's above need is met. "

"So you mean this bracelet bonds two people together and won't release them until they confess their love?" said Fred with a smile, thinking of who to prank.

"Yes dear brother, imagine our targets! Snape and Trewalney? Draco and ickle Ronnikens? Alicia and myself?" said George, thinking of the girl he thought of often.

"Or me and Angelina" said Fred, slipping into a daydream.

"No Fred, this is the best prank we have had in months. We must use it for the greater good" said George with a mysterious twinkle. "Two people who we know it would affect most. Ron and Malfoy would be interesting, but I would rather not have my brother declare an undying love for Malfoy."

"It would be too hard to get on a teacher, so that leaves us with no one again", said Fred "there must be someone in this castle in need of a little _bonding_ no?"

"I know….hmm…wait….Fred, I've got it! I know of a certain young lad who could use a lady being all over him" said George "a certain _green eyed_ young lad."

"That's perfect George! But who will we bond him with? Nearly every girl in the castle would jump his bones just for being the Boy-Who-Lived, we need someone who no one would ever expect…" Fred trailed off as he slipped into thought.

"Fred, I know the perfect girl", said George suddenly.

"Do tell, dear brother" Fred asked mischievously.

"Hermione".


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck Like Glue

Hello Everyone! I did not expect to receive such a positive response! Many thanks to all who cared to review :) Onward!

Harry simply did not understand it.

Sure, being the Boy-Who-Lived had so far guaranteed him an eventful, if not life-threatening school term every year since he first entered Hogwarts.

That still didn't mean he understood why.

Every. Single. Bloody. Year.

It was bad enough in First Year, when he was nothing but an eleven year old who had never even dreamed that magic existed. That same year he had to fight a mountain troll, get past a three-headed dog, and then fight the very man (or ghost) that had killed his parents. Surely that was more than enough adventure for one person, right?

No, thought Harry sadly. With his second year came spiders, petrification, and a 60 foot basilisk. Third year was even better, with werewolves, dementors, and having a homicidal maniac after you (or so he had thought). Harry had hoped that in his fourth year, he would finally have some peace. To get to be just Harry, the Hogwarts student and Quidditch player.

But no, fate had once again threw a curve-ball into his life. The bloody tournament. Harry laughed with a hint of mania when he remembered thinking that he actually might have an uneventful year. "Not me", said Harry aloud.

Even worse, there wasn't a crowd of well-wishers or friends to stand with him. This time, the entire school actually seemed to believe that he had become the attention seeking prat that Malfoy had been calling him for years. Even Ron hadn't sided with him.

That stung.

As Harry was contemplating his misfortunes, he heard someone approaching. "It's a beautiful day", said a female voice.

"Yeah, I have always loved the lake in the morning," replied Harry as he gazed over the lake and studied the Durmstrang ship.

"Harry, I brought you breakfast", said the girl, offering a stack of buttered toast to him.

"Thanks Hermione", Harry replied as he took the toast and began to eat quietly.

"I want you to know Harry, I don't know why you insist on eating out here alone", said Hermione softly.

"You know why Hermione. Ron made it quite clear that he doesn't believe that I didn't put my name in. The rest of the school seems to agree with him", said Harry almost sharply.

"Well I know you didn't, and you know you didn't. And Professor Dumbledore knows you didn't", started Hermione.

"But I'm still entered aren't I? For once, I wanted a quiet year. No trolls, no giant snakes, no werewolves. I just wanted to enjoy ONE year!" said Harry raising his voice a little.

"I know Harry, I know." Hermione did indeed know of his wish for peace. He had told her every morning since his name had come out of the Goblet.  
"We need to go Harry, we will be late for Herbology", said Hermione, offering her hand to pull Harry up.

"Oh bugger, it is Herbology today isn't it?" said Harry groaning. Herbology meant Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs meant half a class of "Potter Stinks" badges.

"We best get a move on Harry", said Hermione as she began walking toward the castle.

Harry quickly joined her, and as they strode through the castle, Harry tried his best to ignore all of the winking badges. It seemed that two-thirds of the school wore them now. As they turned into a deserted corridor, Harry heard a curious sound. It sounded like…whispering. Harry immediately stopped dead in his tracks, trying to pinpoint the sound.

Hermione, who was currently thinking of a way to cheer up Harry, didn't even notice he had stopped until she was nearly 10 paces ahead of him.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione, looking at him carefully.

"Hermione, do you hear that?" asked Harry, his heart beating rapidly. His thoughts were running wild. Could there be another basilisk?

"Hear what?"

"The whispering!"

Hermione listened, and did hear a faint whispering noise.

"Yes, it sounds like its coming from up ahead."

(Meanwhile, the twins were currently facing their own dilemma.)

"I still don't think we should be doing this," said Fred, looking over at his crouching brother. They had spent the last week planning how to ambush Harry and Hermione when they were alone. It was bloody perfect that Harry had taken to eating alone outside. Of course Hermione would go to him. It was perfect to catch them on their way to Herbology. Ron had provided Harry and Hermione's schedule, albeit grudgingly.

"Can it Fred, you know this is the mother of all pranks!" said George through gritted teeth.

"I'm not denying the sheer brilliance of our pranking dear brother, this is a prank to be remembered for. But this is Harry. He is like a brother now. And Hermione is scary. You know what she's like."

"You know this isn't permanent, now get down! I heard footsteps!"

As Fred and George were waiting, suddenly Mrs. Norris appeared

"Get away you stupid cat!" whispered Fred furiously.

"Filch must be nearby!" whispered George, trying to shoo Mrs. Norris.

She seemed completely enamored by the bracelet held by George, and was batting at it.

"Get away! Stop it! SHOO!" whispered George as loudly as he could.

Suddenly, Mrs. Norris's lunged at the bracelet, knocking it out of his hand.

"Nooo!" yelled George as he dove for it, managing to get one hand on it.

Suddenly, George Weasely appeared from behind a suit of armor, diving towards something shiny that Mrs. Norris appeared to be after.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Norris had grabbed one band with her mouth at the same time George had grabbed the other band. When George stood up with the bracelet in one hand, he had Mrs. Norris hanging off of it.

To Harry, the entire scene was _hilarious!_ He watched as George began prancing around, shaking the shiny thing as hard as he could while Mrs. Norris was shaken around like a ragdoll. Then, the unthinkable happened. Mrs. Norris seemed to let go at the same time that George gave a mighty swing.

Mrs. Norris the cat was currently flying through the air towards Harry and Hermione, spitting furiously. She landed on all fours as gracefully as a cat can, and looked at George with a look that surely meant a slow and painful death. She then turned and stalked off, vanishing into the adjoining hallway.

There was an awkward pause, while George froze, looking at Harry and Hermione, while they were looking at him bewildered. Harry started to say hello, when suddenly George yelled "NOW FRED".

Fred Weasely popped out from behind his own suit of armor, and began running toward Harry and Hermione.

Before the duo even know what happened, George had reached them, and grabbed Harry's arm. Fred did the same to Hermione.

"Have you two gone MENTAL?!" yelled Harry, seeing that Fred and George had placed his and Hermione's arms side-by-side.

"Mental you say? Quite possibly dear Harry but shush now, you are being PRANKED!"

"Pranked? What?" was all Harry could say before George slipping the shiny item (Harry could now see it was a bracelet of some kind, but it looks like it was made for two arms) onto his and Hermione's arms.

The bracelet immediately resized to fit to their respective arms. A light blue light began to emanate from it, which soon dissipated. George and Fred released Harry and Hermione, and looked quite pleased with themselves.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" screamed Hermione as she tried to go for her wand, only to find that Harry's arm followed her own.

"Us? We did nothing. The bracelet is doing it." said George with a smirk.

"And what exactly DOES IT DO?" asked Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously. She severely disliked being touched without her permission, let alone manhandled and attached to her best friend.

"Oh you'll find out," said Fred with a grin as wide as George's. Then the twins promptly strode away, whistling a tune and high-fiving each other.

"Oi! Get back here!" Harry called after them, but the twins kept on going and were soon out of sight.

"Hermione, do you know what this is?" asked Harry as he once again tried to separate the rings.

"No, but it is covered with runes," remarked Hermione as she inspected the one on her arm.

"I'm going to kill them. Slowly." said Harry with a serious gleam to his eye.

"Not if I get them the first," added Hermione with a slight smile.

Suddenly, the bracelet glowed blue again, but this time their arms began to move.

"Now what is going on?" asked Harry with mild panic. It is quite unsettling to see your limbs move without you controlling them.

The rings twisted slightly, bringing his and Hermione's hands palm to palm. Their fingers intertwined as the bracelet's light began to dull.

"Uh..," was all Harry could say. He was holding hands with a girl. He was holding hands with Hermione!

"I can't make my fingers move!" said Hermione with frustration and a slight blush. All she or Harry could do was slightly wiggle their fingers, but not separate them.

"I don't think we can make it to Herbology," said Harry, also with a slight blush. He was holding a _girls_ hand!

"We need to see someone! A teacher, Professor Dumbledore, someone!" said Hermione, who was still inspecting the inscription on the bracelet.

So, they began to walk towards the headmaster's office. At first it didn't seem that bad at all. The castle corridors were empty this time of day, as the students were all in class. Harry slowly relaxed his grip, he knew he had been tense this entire time. He actually found himself to being _enjoying_ holding Hermione's hand. It was soft and warm, and seemed to fit perfectly with his.

Hermione was going through a similar experience. At first, she was terribly embarrassed by holding Harry's hand. They had hugged before, specifically after she had awoken from her petrified state in second year. But this was a whole new experience.

As the duo began to get closer to Professor Dumbledore's office, more and more students began appearing in school as classes let out.

Suddenly, Harry was very much aware that he and Hermione were holding hands, in a very _intimate_ fashion. The kind of fashion that screams _relationship_.

"Uh, Hermione. We need to hurry." said Harry, as he glanced down at their entwined hands. He didn't want to embarrass her.

"We're almost there," said Hermione, also glancing down and seeing their very obviously joined hands. Several fifth years began to wolf whistle at them, Harry recognized one of them as Alicia Spinnet. Oh great, he thought.

When he and Hermione finally reached the stone gargoyle, Harry realized that he did not know the password.

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Lemon Drop"

"Sherbet Lemon"

The gargoyle moves aside, and the spiral staircase is revealed.

"Sherbet Lemon was a guess…," said Harry sheepishly.

"Well a good guess then," replied Hermione, intrigued by the staircase.

When Harry and Hermione reached the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry raised his right hand to knock (his left being occupied by Hermione's hand), but before he could knock, he heard Professor Dumbledore say: "Enter, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

Harry gave Hermione an astounded look, then proceeded to open the door and enter, which was quite awkward as he had to turn sideways to allow Hermione to enter alongside him, which resulting in the pair nearly getting stuck in the door.

Professor Dumbledore watched the entire process with a slight smile. "Is there something I can aide you with today?"

"Actually Professor, there is." said Harry, as he and Hermione approached the headmaster's desk. "Me and Hermione…that is to say, Hermione and I…well…we…we seem to be stuck together."

"I wouldn't stay stuck, Mr. Potter. Always keep your friends 'close' to you." he said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Although by Ms. Grangers close proximity can I assume she is something more than a friend?"

This caused both teens to color rapidly and look away from each other.

"Actually Professor, we are _stuck_ together. We cannot separate our hands", said Hermione with a little awe. She had not spoken directly with the headmaster as much as Harry had.

"Stuck you say? Surely a brilliant mind like yours can undo a sticking charm?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes sir, but this isn't a spell. Fred and George Weasely…well sir they put this bracelet on us….," Hermione trailed off, and raised her right arm to indicate the said item.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked around his desk. Upon inspecting the bracelet, he gave a small gasp and said simply one word: "Amicus."

A/N: Well, another chapter down. I really have no true focus with this story. I have the framework in my mind, but I'm making it all up as I go along! So, read, review, and PM if anyone wishes for any clarification or comments! until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck Like Glue

Once again I am shocked at the positive response! Please read and review your comments or suggestions :) Onward!

Harry looked at the Professor, then at Hermione. He saw a sign of recognition on her face.

"Amicus, sir?" asked Harry as he was sounding the word out in his head.

"Amicus was a gifted warlock in the middle ages" replied Hermione. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course Hermione would know.

"He was particularly gifted with enchanting, runes and whatnot" added Dumbledore with an approving look at Hermione. "I have not seen his bracelet for several years…it must have been 15 years at least."

"Well what does it do sir? When Fred and George put it on Hermione and me, our arms instantly fused together. Now we cannot even separate our hands" said Harry as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Well for starters Mr. Potter, Gerald Amicus was, as Ms. Granger said, a gifted warlock. He believed as I believe that love is the most powerful force in the world. One could say Amicus was something of a hopeless romantic" said Dumbledore as he returned to his desk. Fawkes seem to trill in affirmation.

"The bracelet that you two have found yourselves 'stuck' in is one of several pieces he left behind. They resurface from time to time, but this particular bracelet seems to take permanent residence here at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore as he inspected Harry and Hermione closely.

"Well, how do we separate? No offense to Hermione, but I have to compete in the tournament sir. I doubt the rules will allow for me to bring Hermione along, attached or not" said Harry as he looked at Hermione.

"Well…" started Dumbledore, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "There is only one way remove the bracelet from you, Amicus was quite forceful on this issue. As I said, he believed that love was the strongest power in the world. He enchanted all of his items with powerful runes that are very specific in nature and function" said Dumbledore, still looking uncomfortable.

"I noticed these runes Professor, but how do we get it off?" asked Hermione, noticing the headmaster's discomfort.

"You see Ms. Granger, many scholars regard Amicus as both a troublemaker and matchmaker. It is believed that he created this bracelet specifically for two of his friends, whom he thought were a perfect match but too blind to see it. The bracelet bonds two people together, indefinitely, unless the two meet the specification given by Amicus."

"And those are?" asked Harry, beginning to become a little annoyed with the headmaster's avoidance of the question. Hermione had a pensieve look on her face, almost as if she could see where this was going.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Amicus charmed the bracelets to only release when the pair confessed true, undying love for one other" said Dumbledore after a long pause.

Harry stared dumbly at the Professor. Hermione was glancing between Harry and Professor Dumbledore, a slight blush creeping in.

"You mean, I have to tell Hermione I love her to get out of this?" asked Harry slowly. Hermione immediately looked a little hurt and look down.

"Not exactly Mr. Potter. You and Ms. Granger have to, in effect, 'fall in love'. Amicus was very adamant on true love. The runes will not accept anything short of that" said Dumbledore.

"Oh" was all Harry could muster as a reply.

"I understand that all of this is very confusing. I myself have never heard of a bonding happening at such a young age. Here at Hogwarts it is normally sixth and seventh years who find themselves 'stuck together'" said Dumbledore, giving Harry and Hermione a searching look. "I am excusing you both from classes for the rest of the week. You both need to sit down and discuss this."

"Sir?"

"You two must begin to facilitate a relationship, or the results could be…difficult. Amicus was also something of a prankster. Once the bracelet is engaged, if the couple does not begin to attempt a relationship, the bracelet will become…persuasive" said Dumbledore, indicating their immobile hands.

"Oh"

"I suggest you find a quiet place to talk, I need to make necessary arrangements. I will contact you again when I am finished. I also need to speak with the Triwizard Board and Mr. Crouch" said Professor Dumbledore, indicating the visit was over.

Harry and Hermione thanked him and began to walk back toward their common room. "So…" began Harry awkwardly. Before Hermione could answer, a certain irritating blonde appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, look at that. So _**sweet**_. Potty and the mudblood. What happened Potter, no friends left so you have to shack up with _**her**_?" said Malfoy with a sneer that would have made Snape shed a tear.

"Don't call her that!" growled Harry, giving Malfoy a look that dared him to reply.

"Oh, defensive aren't we? It must be _love. _I for one could never lower myself to even touch a mudblood, let alone-"before he could finish, Harry had his want out and yelled "_Furnunculus"_, causing Malfoy to be covered in harsh boils.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" yelled Malfoy in pain as his hands were too sore to grasp his wand. He turned and walked away quickly, in the direction of the hospital wing.

"You didn't need to do that Harry" said Hermione quietly.

"Yes I did. He's a git who deserves all that is coming to him. No one speaks to my…" Harry abruptly cut off and looked away. He had almost said 'my Hermione'.

Hermione seemed to have sensed his omission, and stepped a little closer to him, giving him a half hug.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a small beetle with odd markings had been on the wall, watching the entire exchange.

The rest of the journey back to the Gryffindor common room was uneventful. If you don't count wolf whistles, dirty looks from both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and a very surprised McGonagall who simply smiled at them and told them to 'sort it out'.

Harry was in turmoil. Only an hour ago, he was a depressed triwizard champion heading to Herbology. Now he was…well certain not depressed. As soon as he and Hermione had 'bonded' he had felt a great calm come over him. He glanced at her face as they neared the portrait hole. She had a slight frown on her face, indicating she was deep in thought. _You know, she really is quite cute when she does that_. What, thought Harry. Do I really think she is cute? _Yes._ Oh crap.

"Harry, I don't think we should go to the common room just yet" said Hermione suddenly, stopping and pulling Harry to a stop.

"Why not?" said Harry, wondering what this said was all about.

"Ron"

"Oh bugger, I forgot about him"

"I really don't want a fight now" said Hermione weakly. In fact, she wanted to take Harry to a quiet room and just hug the life out of him. He had stood up for her and nearly called her 'his'. At first she was hurt by Harry's choice of words in Dumbledore's office. Of course he didn't want to be bonded to her. 'Stuck' as he a put it. Honestly who would want to be bonded to her? But when Harry defended her, she saw something in his eyes when he looked at her. Something had changed with them.

"I agree, let's go someplace quiet" said Harry, as he gently tugged her arm to turn her around. Honestly, holding hands was great, but was really quite impractical when you couldn't _stop_.

He led her to an empty broom cupboard. "So soon Harry?" asked Hermione with a truly nervous laugh.

"What? No I…oh. Nothatsnotwhatimeant" said Harry, becoming increasing nervous the longer he spoke. He mentally began punching himself. What did it look like, dragging her to a broom cupboard? They weren't even together. Or are we, thought Harry. Dumbledore made it sound like the bracelet was going to either made them a couple or thing would become 'difficult'.

"I know Harry, I was only joking" she replied, laughing lightly at his reaction as she opened the door and stepped inside, tugging on Harry to join with her.

A small beetle was currently flying towards them, just under the ceiling. It landed above the crack in the door and seemed to perch there, listening.

"I guess we need to talk about this" began Harry.

"Yes we do" replied Hermione.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry"

"Why is that Harry?"

"I imagine it can't be all that great for you, being attached to the boy-who-can't-stop-from-being-screwed-with"

"Its fine Harry, believe me. I knew what I was getting into back in first year"

"Surely you couldn't have foreseen this?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to run off when we get…'stuck'"

"You know, if I had to be bonded to someone, I'm glad it's you"

"Oh?" asked Hermione, a slight smile forming.

"Yes, because I know you Hermione. Imagine being bonded to Parvati"

"Or Ernie"

"Or Pansy"

"Or Crabb" said Harry, daring her to one-up him.

"Millicent" was Hermione's snarky reply.

"Bugger"

And so the two fell into laughter, contemplating their fortunes of being bonded to _each other. _

"You know, Ron is going to flip when he sees this" said Harry.

"Why, you're bonded to boring, plain, nagging Hermione" said Hermione, looking downcast again. She couldn't accept that anyone would want to be bonded with her.

"Stop it Hermione. You are definitely not boring. Remember the time turner last year? And you're not plain. I happen to think your quite cute" Harry said with a blush before his nerve failed him. Here he was talking to a girl. Not just any girl, but Hermione. In a broom cupboard.

Hermione blushed prettily.

"Now the nagging, we might have to work on" Harry said with a teasing tone, poking Hermione with his free hand.

"Oh I'm nagging am I?" replied Hermione, poking Harry back.

So began their poking fight, which quickly evolved into tickling. Their laughter was incessant now, and both didn't seem to notice the light glow emanating from the bracelet again.

Hermione tickled Harry too hard, and he fell backward against the door, causing it to burst open. Harry toppled out, the laws of gravity in effect. Hermione, being attached, had no choice but to be pulled along with him, landing on top of him.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

Before Harry could reply, a male voice called out to them.

"Oi, what's going on here?!"

Oh bugger, thought Harry. It was Ron.

*A/N: Hey guys and gals! I am truly amazed by the reaction to this story. So much that I decided to write another chapter today. Seriously guys, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I become. And I know this story is getting the hits, I believe it's in the 1,400 views range now. WOO! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck Like Glue

GUYS! I Cannot Thank You All Enough! The overwhelming response to my story is truly heartening. Don't worry, my muse has got a full tank and this hhr ship isn't going down anytime soon! I plan on using creative ideas from reviews, so I will be PMing the reviewers to ask permission and to give credit ONWARD!

Bugger.

Bugger it ALL!

Ron had to have either the best timing in the world, or the worst. Today was up for debate, but to Harry it was undeniable BAD. Of course he would find them. Like this.

"What's going on?!" demanded Ron again, staring hard Harry and Hermione.

Hermione still hadn't gotten off Harry, but she did rise to a straddling position, seemingly unaware of her position. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Uh, Hermione…" said Harry, suddenly aware that she was straddling him.

"Oh!" was only Hermione could say, as she jumped off of him, only to be pulled down again as she tried to leap up with Harry's arm attached to hers. She landed on Harry once again.

"Oof"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay" wheezed Harry breathlessly. That second landing had resulted in Hermione's elbow landing right in his diaphragm.

When Harry and Hermione finally regained a standing position (hands still clasped as though one would surely die if they were to let go), Harry realized it was more than just Ron. Seamus and Dean were there also, sniggering like school girls.

"How could you Harry? With Hermione!" spat Ron, eyeing their hands.

"Nothing happened Ron!" said Harry, eyeing Ron coolly. Seriously, what did the boy think Harry owed him?

"Oh sure! You just weren't content being the youngest contestant were you? The first 4th champion? Of course Harry bloody Potter can't get enough fame! And now, you've taken Hermione…my Hermione" said Ron, his face flushed with anger, and hatred.

Before Harry could retort, Hermione had walked forward, pulling Harry with her. "MY Hermione? Since when have I been yours Ronald? The last time I saw you, you called me a traitor because I wanted to help Harry. You're mean to me, you never listen to me, and now you're mean to Harry! I will NEVER be yours Ron! For years, you always put me down when I want to study, you always argue when I have an idea. And you expect me to be YOURS?!" finished Hermione, her eyes full tears. She thought about running away to cry, but when she tried she realized she was still attached to Harry. She turned and looked up at Harry, her eyes beginning to leak.

Harry closed the short gap and pulled her to him, letting her head nestle into his neck. "I think its best you leave Ron" was Harry's quiet response.

"You know what Harry, I will. You win. Take her, take the glory, take everything, like you always do. But if you think we are ever going to be friends again, your wrong!" was Ron's venomous response. He began walking down the corridor, and turned the corner, vanishing from sight.

Dean and Seamus were still there, looking at each other and then at Harry and Hermione awkwardly. "Harry, Seamus and I were going to tell you in Herbology, but you never showed up so….we believe you. I can't see you wanting more fame than you already have. We tried to talk Ron into sense but he seems to be really stuck on blaming you. We're sorry" said Dean, offering Harry his hand to shake.

"Thanks Dean, Seamus. It's nice to know that some people believe me. I honestly wanted a quiet year this year, but of course that's not possible for me" said Harry with a slight laugh as he shook their hands.

"Well we will leave now, you two look like you need some space" said Seamus, indicating Hermione's hidden face and winking at Harry.

"Yeah, later you two!" called Dean as he and Seamus turned the corner.

Harry and Hermione were alone again. "You know, I love when you hug me but this bracelet is making it quite uncomfortable" said Harry gently to Hermione. He wasn't lying when he said that; the bracelet was unyielding, which forced their arms into an awkward position to keep their hands joined.

"Sorry Harry, he just makes me so mad! To think that he can own me like that! And without ever telling me! Honestly!" said Hermione as she removed her head and stepped back slightly. "Thank you for letting me…cry on you. I wanted to run away, but I'm glad I didn't."

"Anytime Hermione. Where do you want to go now? We can't go to the common room, not with Ron there now" said Harry as he brushed some of her unruly hair back into a semblance of its normal shape.

"I honestly don't know Harry. Everywhere we go, people stare at us. I don't get it!"

"Well you are on the arm of the most hated boy at Hogwarts."

"No, sorry Harry but I'm sure Malfoy still gets _that_ trophy."

"Oh yeah. I guess ferret face can beat me at something."

Harry and Hermione began walking, their destination unknown, but they were enjoying the company regardless. Between them, one of the ancient runes glowed briefly, then slowly vanished from the bracelet, unnoticed by the couple.

"Harry, are we….together now?" asked Hermione, her voice sounding a little nervous.

"Well, I suppose we don't have much choice do we? Professor Dumbledore said we…we have to love each other. Like _really, really _love each other" said Harry, looking at Hermione with a hesitant smile. "Sorry, I'm really bad at this. I've never…."

"Me either Harry. Did you forget who I am?"

"Hermione Jane* Granger, born September 19, 19-" before he could finish, Hermione had stepped in and hugged him tightly.

"What's this for?" asked Harry, completely nonplussed.

"For being you" was Hermione's reply.

(Meanwhile, somewhere else in the castle)

"Can it Fred!" said George for what seemed like the 20th time so far.

Their prank had gone off beautifully. They had overhead Alicia telling Angelina and Katie about seeing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger running through the castle, holding hands so tight McGonagall herself couldn't have charmed them apart.

"We did it George, we really did it!" said Fred, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Yes, now sit down and shut up! I can't think with all of your acrobatics."

"But Fred, do you think they will figure it out?"

"They had best, or this will get a whole lot more interesting. And I just don't mean Harry and Hermione…."

"Speaking of that, I want us to start placing wards on our beds."

"Why?"

"Hermione scares me."

(Somewhere else-else in the castle)

"Hello, I have a matter than I wish to discuss with you all" began Dumbledore, looking at his very crowded office. Himself, Alastor, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr., Igor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxim were all squeezed into his office.

"This had better be good Dumbledore, I have the Minister in the Arabian region threatening war again over the floo in my office" said Crouch tiredly.

"It will only take a moment, I assure you. Now, I've called you all here because of a matter involving our youngest champion."

"What has he done, a runner?" called Karkaroff.

"No Igor, quite the opposite actually" replied Dumbledore, leveling a very pointed look at him.

"I hope you all are familiar with the items of Amicus?"

"Oh yes, we French _adore _monsieur Amicus and all of 'is creations!"

"Get on with it Dumbledore" said Crouch again, looking very distracted.

"Well, Mr. Potter has found himself…attached…to another student here at Hogwarts."

"By which item?" asked Madame Maxime sharply.

"The bracelet"

"Oohhh!" was Madame Maxime's gasped reply.

"Come now Dumbledore, what does all of this mean?" asked Bagman.

"It means Potter has gone and gotten himself _stuck_ to someone else" was Karkaroff's scathing reply. "He probably hoped it would give him an advantage in the tournament! Now listen here, Dumbledore, I didn't like it when Hogwarts was allowed a second champion but I accepted in the name of magical cooperation. I will NOT allow a third!"

"I agree wiz Karkaroff, Headmaster Dumblezdore" said Madame Maxime.

"My dear Headmaster and Headmistress, I understand how this all must look, but Mr. Potter must compete per the tournament contract. You all know that being bonded by an Amicus item is irremovable, I simply wanted to alert you all to the situation."

"A five person triwizard tournament…" said Ludo softly, his eyes glazed over.

"With three coming from Hogwarts!" yelled Igor hotly.

"Who iz the bonded?" asked Madame Maxime.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, she is a fourth year student here at Hogwarts."

"Ah, the girl who was with Mr. Potter and the Weasley's during the World Cup" said Ludo. "I remember her well, she looked so amazed with all of the magic going on. I guess that would be something to see as a muggleborn-"

"A mudblood? Mr. Bagman, you best change the champion count to four-and-half-"

"I will not tolerate that word in my presence Igor, let alone directed at one of Hogwarts brightest students!" thundered Dumbledore, his eyes looking cool for the first time since the meeting began.

Igor retreated slightly, hiding behind Madame Maxime.

"Headmaster Dumblezdore, iz it possible zat the couple may complete ze bonding before ze first task?"

"It is not likely, they are only fourteen, my dear Maxime."

Silence drew over the crowd.

"I say let them compete, but only let it count for Harry. There is no fifth champion" said Mad-Eye, speaking for the first time.

"I concur, Alastor" said Dumbledore.

"As do I" said Ludo, smiling at everyone.

"If it means I can return to my office, then I agree" said Crouch, looking at the floo.

"I agree az well" said Madame Maxime.

Everyone turned to look at Karkaroff.

"Dammit Dumbledore! This is the last concession I make! Not a single more hiccup in this entire process, or I leave! Contract be damned! I also want it in writing that Potter and his mud...his muggleborn will receive no special scoring or help" said Karkaroff, looking angrily at the room.

"Agreed" came the unanimous chorus.

"Finally!" said Crouch as he went over to the floo and promptly left.

As the rest of the of the room filed out, Dumbledore sank heavily into his chair, looking at Fawkes.

"I'm getting to old for this sort of thing."

(somewhere else-else-else, Riddle Manor)

"Wormtail, bring another blanket!" said the child thing that was Lord Voldemort.

"Yes Master" said the scruffy, little man.

"Wormtail, my spy in Hogwarts has just informed me that the Potter brat has gotten himself attached to a mudblood! Can you believe it Wormtail? He assures me that he can still get Potter to the graveyard, with or without this mudblood coming along. Isn't that lovely Wormtail?

"Yes Master"

"Now go and milk Nagini, I require sustenance."

"Yes Master." He turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Wormtail."

Wormtail turned and shuddered when he saw the child thing once again.

"_CRUCIO"_

_*_Hermione's middle name is Jane until the fifth book. I also refuse to use Jean, I like Jane much better. :)

(A/N) – Well! Another chapter down! Please read and review! I love getting feedback, it helps me shape the framework for this fic! To all those who have reviewed, THANK YOU! I will be using some suggestions that have been posted by a few reviewers, and they will receive credit here!

I would like to credit GBTtown with the 'four and a half' champion's line.

Also, to eliminate any concerns, I doubt this fic will become an angry we-hate-Ron funfest. I do dislike Ron, but I am going to keep him in canon (what I view is the real canon in GoF) and not do anything…overly…nasty to him. As I said, I am not sure quite yet. Perhaps a poll is in the future on whether Ronnie gets on someone's bad side…. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck Like Glue

Hello once again everyone! I will begin to advance time following this chapter, or this story is going to end up being as long as Deathly Hallows! Onward!

Oh what a week it had been, thought Harry. He and Hermione had been walking around the lake when a first year had approached them, bringing a message from Dumbledore. "For you, Harry Potter" was all the girl could say before she ran away, her face flushed.

"I think I have competition" said Hermione with a smile. She and Harry had been discussing their relationship at length for the past hour, and they had agreed to move slowly.

"I think I'm smitten" was Harry's snarky reply.

"Prat."

Dumbledore's message informed them that Hermione was permitted to compete with Harry ("WHAT!") and that special arrangements had been made concerning sleeping. (Harry and Hermione had blushed furiously at that point, and neither could look at each other for at least 10 minutes).

Dinner was a different story.

By now, the castle had already heard of Harry and Hermione's flight through the corridors. Many knew that they had also been seen hand in hand, even more had scoffed and said "About time". But when Dumbledore stood to give his evening announcement, Harry felt a sense of impending doom.

While he and Hermione had been trying to figure out how to serve, eat, and drink for themselves whilst attached (Hermione was finding it difficult to do everything left-handed), Dumbledore had stood and called for everyone's attention.

"Good evening, dear students and friends. I hope that we are all sufficiently fed and watered (a girl from Beauxbatons huffed), I have an important announcement. Our fourth and youngest champion, Mr. Potter, has become bonded with another student here at Hogwarts. The nature of this bond does not allow them to separate, and as such, the judges and I have decided to allow them to compete together.

The hall was in instant uproar.

"FIVE champions!"

"WICKED!"

"What does he mean, 'bonded'?"

"Quiet, quiet" said Dumbledore, gently waving his hand over the tables. Gradually silence returned to the hall.

"This does not mean there will be five champions. We have agreed that due to circumstance, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will operate as a 'team' and will only count as one 'champion'. That is all. Goodnight to all, and remember to keep an open mind, and keep your friends 'close'."

The look that Ron had given Harry and Hermione after hearing that not only was Harry a champion, but now Hermione was a co-champion, was one that was worthy of Snape himself.

"I really don't know what has come over him" said Hermione, noticing the glances that Ron kept sending their way.

"I would say he is just jealous….but he has been 'just jealous' for the past two weeks. I really am done with what he thinks right now" Harry replied.

When Hermione was done eating ("I cannot eat with my left-hand Harry!") they both rose and began to walk towards Gryffindor Tower, trying their best to avoid the eyes of nearly every person in the hall staring at them.

"Harry, do you remember the directions that Professor Dumbledore gave us?" asked Hermione as they neared the Tower.

"Yes Hermione, we take a left at the picture of that Cyclops eating a frumpy queen and say "Fizzing Sticks" to the picture of Sir Morgan."

"Just checking."

"What, you don't trust your boyfriend?" said Harry with a rush. He hadn't referred to himself as her boyfriend before.

Hermione smiled and said "I don't trust his directions, no. I distinctly remember him getting lost in the Forbidden Forest. Twice."

"Hey that was different and you know it!"

As they couple neared their destination, they both became quiet and serious. This was a serious step, and they both knew it. "Hermione, I want you to know that I wish never push you into anything, and that I respect you deeply" began Harry nervously. "We are only fourteen…..well your fifteen after all, but…"

Hermione abruptly turned and hugged Harry tightly again. "I know Harry, but thank you for saying that."

The pair entered their room after meeting the extremely immature knight ("Living together at fourteen?! My word, what I would have given to be alive in your century…don't get too loud in there") and both gasped. The room was in essence a small apartment, but it was modeled after Gryffindor tower. The main landing had a fireplace, complete with a couch, an armchair, and a bookcase. (Hermione had smiled brightly and looked towards it curiously, making Harry once again reevaluate how he had been so blind before, she was amazing). Upstairs by way of a small spiral staircase, the two discovered a master bedroom (both teens blushed and quickly went by the bed into the bathroom) and saw the fully furnished bathroom, with a tub and shower.

"This is the married quarters for Gryffindor's" came the reply from right behind of the couple.

"Ah!" yelled Harry, jumped backward to face the sudden voice and causing Hermione to smack heads with him.

"Oh ow."

"Sorry Hermione"

Professor McGonagall surveyed the two teens in front of her with a tight smile. "I apologize for scaring you, Mr. Potter."

"No problem Professor" said Harry as he calmed down and felt his head for a lump, while Hermione was doing the same.

"I simply wanted to check up on you two, and give a bit of advice."

"Advice?"

"Well Mr. Potter, I know that this must all be a new experience for you, and I want you to know that bonded or not, you and Ms. Granger are only fourth years. I hope you both are mature enough to –"

Oh no, thought Harry. Oh no oh no oh no. Is Professor McGonagall really giving us the 'talk'? He thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Professor, we have already discussed this and we understand we are too young. Plus, we have only been in a relationship for a few hours, I doubt Hermione would let me…well….nevermind.." trailed off Harry. He was NOT going to have this conversation with McGonagall.

"Oh good, I was hoping one of you two would stop me before I had to…explain…." Said Professor McGonagall with a rare true smile and blush. "As long as you know the risks. You have been given an amazing gift, please do not waste it. Goodnight."

And with that, she walked back out of the portrait hole and left Harry and Hermione alone.

"Well…this is awkward."

"Yep."

"Well Harry…I..I..have to go to the loo."

"What?"

"Honestly I've been holding it since we found out…since we found out we couldn't separate."

"Oh."

"I know."

"And how do you propose we….erm….go about it?"

"Well I thought that we go in together obviously, and then you shut your eyes…."

Harry gave her a dumbfounded look.

"I know this is a serious invasion of privacy…." began Hermione, when suddenly their hands unclasped.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea!"

Hermione and Harry moved their arms apart, flexing and stretching their muscles. A faint blue light glowed from the bracelet, with a small chain forming between the two bands.

"We can move apart now?"

"It looks that way"

"Well Harry, like I said, I really, really need to use the loo!" said Hermione as she took off for their bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll be..out here…" finished Harry lamely and he looked at the bracelet. This was by far the most awkward moment of his life. Oh if he only knew.

The faint blue chain that connected them seemed to be made of pure energy; when Harry poked at it with his finger; it felt as unyielding as true metal. This is so weird, thought Harry.

"Harry" he heard Hermione call.

"Yes?" was his reply as he approached the door.

"I'm going to take a shower also, alright?"

"O..okay.."

He turned and walked back to the couch. His teenage brain immediately went into overdrive. NO thought Harry loudly. He couldn't allow his mind to go there. He couldn't imagine Hermione in the shower…. He couldn't believe himself. If someone had told him yesterday that he would be 'bonded' to Hermione, living with her, and then imagining her naked in the shower while being fifteen feet away, he would have likely called for Madame Pomfrey.

But here he was. Check on all of the above, thought Harry. Whilst he was deep in thought, he didn't notice the chain on the band slowing retracting itself. It wasn't until his arm was literally being tugged on that he noticed it. Oh bugger. Of course it was too easy.

"Um, Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!"

"What Harry?!" came Hermione's reply over the running water.

"The bracelet…it's retracting!"

"What?"

"THE BRACELET IS RETRACTING!"

"OH!"

He heard the water turn off, just as the bracelet seemed to lurch him forward at least five feet. By now he was up the small staircase. He was less than three feet from the door when it was thrown open by Hermione, sopping wet but covered with a bathrobe. Her own arm was raised and seemed to be dragging her towards him. When he saw her, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her hair completely wet.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something when the last few feet of chain suddenly retracted at once, pulling both teens together….rapidly.

They smacked heads again.

"Ow.."

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"I'll live" she replied, massaging her bruised skull.

The bracelets rotated their arms again, effectively re-clasping their hands.

"Bugger."

"We really are stuck together aren't we?" asked Hermione shakily. The bracelet seemed to glow for a split second, as if toying with her.

"Well you're showered, but what about me?" asked Harry.

"I'm half-showered Harry."

"What? You must have been in there for 20 minutes already!"

"Harry. I. Am. A. Girl."

"Oh. I get it…I still need a shower."

"Yes you do."

"Cheeky, cheeky."

"Prat."

Harry loved this new side of Hermione. Her willingness to tease him back was monumental, in his eyes.

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know, you're the brains of this operation. I provide the adventure and danger."

"Oh funny."

"Any ideas"

"Well, I can stand outside of the shower and hold my arm over the top, letting you shower."

"So you'd be in there with me?" asked Harry, his nerves about to explode.

"Unless we can get these bracelets to split apart again…..I guess I have to be."

Oh crap, thought Harry. The last thing he needed was to be…in that position with Hermione right now.

"Well, I guess I don't have to shower…"

"Yes you do. I'm not sleeping with a dirty.." abruptly Hermione cut off, her face shining with embarrassment.

Harry was equally embarrassed and an awkward silence stretched between them.

"Well….we best…" Harry finished lamely, pointing towards the open bathroom door.

"Yes…" said Hermione, equally nervous.

Upon entering, Harry noticed water all over the floor. Hermione must have truly been flying out of the shower.

"Erm…"

"I'll turn around Harry" said Hermione as she did just that.

Bugger. Bugger. BUGGER.

"Erm, Hermione…"

"Yes Harry?" asked Hermione, finding the opposite wall very interesting.

"I…I cant..with our hands together…I cant undress."

"Oh."

BUGGER! Harry was in trouble.

(A/N) – Chapter 5 down! Please Read and Review! To answer a review, yes it was difficult at first, because this story is set in 4th year. I know that sometimes, some fics seem to over-mature the characters, but I am trying extremely hard to keep them in the correct mindset. Also, this story _is_ rated T, so I don't plan on writing any underage sex anytime soon but that is not to say a rating change is out of the question, this story will write itself. To another reviewer, I did say that ickle Ronnie _does_ get into a spot of trouble, but that I will not purposefully seek him out. Maybe. It will depend on the type of day I had and if I think about how much I dislike Ron. Until next time,

HarmoniousHerdFan


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck Like Glue

Hello everyone! Keep the feedback coming, it really helps me shape the story! This chapter was semi difficult to write, it took many re-writes for me to be happy with the outcome. Onward!

That first night had been the worst.

Hermione had had to eventually charm all of Harry's clothes off, leaving him stark naked with Hermione in a bathrobe. He quickly jumped into the shower, following Hermione's plan, his face burning.

"Are you sure your arm won't get tired?" asked Harry as he turned on the shower. Hermione must be standing on tip toe, he thought.

"I'm okay, just please hurry" said Hermione, and Harry heard the urgency in her voice. Harry quickly began to rub in shampoo; he didn't want to hurt her.

Slowly, their hand unlinked and the bracelets separated, leaving the pair about four feet of space between them, linked by the glowing chain.

"Oh thank Merlin" Harry heard Hermione say, as he watched her form sink to a sitting position outside of the sliding door.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes, you're just taller than me."

"Oh" said Harry with a laugh.

A silence stretched between them as Harry continued showering, slowly relaxing.

"So…. how are you Hermione?"

"Apart from being inseparable from you, I'm great."

"I know it can't be the greatest thing in the world, being attached to me. I'm sorry" said Harry solemnly. His insecurities began to surface. How was he supposed to fall in love with Hermione? He had never felt love in his life, nor seen it. At least love that he could remember. Harry was sure his parents had loved each other and himself.

"Harry Potter you know that is not what I meant! I love being attached to you!" answered Hermione quickly, rising to her feet. She seemed to realize what she had just said and went quiet. Harry imagined her blushing right about then.

"I like being 'stuck' to you too."

Harry informed Hermione he was finished with his shower, and when he opened the sliding door he saw Hermione holding out a towel, looking the other direction pointedly.

"Thanks" said Harry with a smile.

"Anytime" replied Hermione with a smile in her voice.

The chain lengthened a little more, allowing Hermione to leave the room and give Harry privacy in the loo. When she returned, they both brushed their teeth and began their preparations for bed. Hermione was brushing her hair, after using a quick-drying spell to attempt to control her bushy mane. Harry was inspecting his face closely in the mirror.

"I think I'm beginning to get more of a beard" he observed.

"If you can call that a beard."

"Hey! I'll have you know that this is a sign of masculinity. I'm a man!" said Harry, puffing out his chest.

"Boys" said Hermione with a smile. "I expect you to be shaven, Mr. Potter. I cannot stand the sight of a scruffy face, let alone be expected to-" she cut off, looking away.

Harry was sure she was about to say 'kiss one'. "Hermione, we will get there when we get there."

"I know."

Silence once again consumed the pair. This is becoming ridiculous, thought Harry, we can't continue being this awkward around each other!

When they were both dressed and ready for bed (they had taken turns getting dressed), Harry immediately began pulling a pillow and a sheet from the bed.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor, Hermione. I don't expect you to…well 'share' you bed with me so soon" finished Harry with a hesitant smile. His Gryffindor honor wouldn't allow him to even have the option of taking advantage of Hermione.

Suddenly, the chain began retracting again.

"No!" yelled Harry as he with all his might to hold the bracelet back, to no avail. But then, to their surprise, the bracelet did not link their hands again. It stopped, leaving about two feet of chain.

"I think it knows what I want to do" said Harry, looking at the ring on his arm.

"You don't have to Harry, I trust you" said Hermione nervously. She did trust Harry to be a complete gentleman, but that didn't mean she wasn't anxious about it.

"No Hermione, until we are ready, I'm sleeping on the floor."

"O..Okay."

So they laid down for bed, Hermione above him on her side, with her right arm extended towards him. Harry was below her, his left arm slightly raised.

"Harry, can we talk?" asked Hermione quietly, looking at him with a look Harry couldn't identify.

"Sure thing Hermione, ask away."

So they began to talk. They spoke of their childhoods, their friends, bullies, even Harry spoke about his home life with the Dursleys. Hermione had alternated between laughter, crying, and anger, as had Harry. When they finally began to drift off to sleep, Harry looked up again at her nearly asleep form.

"Goodnight Hermione" he said softly, his voice full of an emotion he could not understand. Hermione didn't reply, so Harry assumed she was already asleep; he didn't notice the smile that crept up on her face, nor see her mouth the words "Goodnight Harry."

The following morning was not as embarrassing as before, as the bracelets seemed to be respecting their need for privacy. But when the couple were ready to head to breakfast, the bracelet immediately brought their hands together again.

"This thing has a mind of its own" mused Harry.

"I want to go to the library today. I'm sure they must have a book about Amicus and his creations" said Hermione, looking at Harry. "If that's okay with you, I know you and...him...weren't fond of it, but-"

"Hermione, we can go to the library" said Harry with a smile, watching her face visibly brighten and give him the smile he felt she reserved for him. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. How could he not see what was right in front of him?

"Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What did Fred and George mean when they said that they were going to prank us? They surely can't have meant this" he said, gesturing at the bracelet.

"I have been wondering the same thing" said Hermione thoughtfully.

(Somewhere else in the castle)

"George, is phase two nearly ready?"

"Yes brother, now help me with this charm, it's tricky."

"Are we still waiting until after the first task?"

"Yes Gred. No sense in ruining Harry's chances to take the lead. We are pulling for a Hogwarts victory after all."

"Forge, I love you dear brother."

"Ew. Unless you turn into Alicia, bugger off!"

"Believe me George, I would never kiss your ugly mug."

"We're twins you idiot!"

"Doesn't mean you got my share of good looks."

(One Week Later)

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked Harry with trepidation. Today was the first day that he and Hermione were to resume classes. Of course, what better way to start than with Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"We need to get this over with" replied Hermione, with a slight frown.

To say that the school had taken the news of a champion 'team' well was an overstatement. The Hufflepuffs now seemed believe that Harry's secret desire was to walk around with a flashing sign strapped to him, screaming "LOOK AT ME". To make matters worse, Ron was behaving as badly as Malfoy to the couple now. They had been informed by Neville that he had overhead Ron telling Hufflepuffs in the hallway about how Harry had always wanted attention, and secretly hated Hufflepuffs.

Harry couldn't believe that Ron could stoop so low! Was he really trying to turn the entire school against him? He had better hope that nothing happens to Hermione, thought Harry viciously. Over the past week, he and Hermione had grown much more comfortable with each other. They had laughed, talked, and joked together, and grew closer every day. Now when he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel his heart tug and spirits lift. He felt something was happening, a change was coming, but he welcomed it.

The bracelet was also behaving itself, even allowing Harry and Hermione to be separate for longer distances. But every time they went out in public, the bracelet brought them together so tightly that not even Dumbledore could separate them. And Harry found himself not minding at all. He didn't care that people stared, laughed, and even glared at them. As long as Hermione cared for him, his world was right.

Between them, another rune slowly faded from view.

"Harry, I also think we need to start preparing for the first task" said Hermione as she and Harry began the trek to Herbology, hand in hand.

"I know, but I wish we had some idea of what was going on" said Harry thoughtfully.

"I think that's the point, dear" said Hermione with a slight blush. Towards the end of the last week, they had begun to use endearments. She felt closer to Harry than she had ever felt towards anyone, ever.

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek, before retreating with a blush that rivaled Hermione's. Displays of affection were a new phenomenon to Harry, let alone _public_ displays of affection.

Hermione's search in the library had taken the better part of two hours, but turned up nothing new. Every book they encountered simply restated what Hermione already knew and what Professor Dumbledore had told them in his office. Hermione apologized several times for keeping Harry in the library for so long, at which he told her not to worry. Personally, he had really enjoyed seeing Hermione look so happy.

He once again mentally slugged himself. A week ago he would have laughed at the idea of spending two hours in the library with Hermione, and actually enjoying it. Today he would do it again.

Herbology had been bad, that was sure. The entire row of Hufflepuffs had refused to even look at him; the few who did gave him a look that a child does when a bully steals their cookie. To them, Harry bleeding Potter couldn't let Hufflepuff have their first shot at glory in years. Harry bleeding Potter couldn't let Hufflepuff outshine the other houses just _once_.

Hermione noticed these looks, and gently pulled Harry's free hand down from the table and put it in hers, trying her best to give him support. She shot a dirty look at Ernie, whose countenance softened slightly. The rest of class went on uneventfully, honestly, (using Hermione's voice in his mind) when _was_ Herbology interesting, thought Harry.

At dinner, Harry felt that he and Hermione had finally gotten eating down. Harry would set their plates with his free right hand, while Hermione got their goblets with her left. To others this looked completely absurd, but to them, it felt perfectly normal. Ron did little more than send glares their direction, especially when Hermione had dropped a piece of food from her fork and Harry gave her his bite. Of course Lavender and Parvati had no ill will towards Harry (Quite different from a week ago, thought Harry.) and pestered Hermione with all kinds of questions about bonded life. Including several pointed questions and winks that left Hermione blushing furiously and Harry shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to avoid Lavenders suggestive look.

When Harry and Hermione had returned to their 'home', Harry realized that he hadn't written Sirius since his name came out of the Goblet. "I'm sure he would love to hear that his godson is not only a tri-wizard champion, but is also bonded to the prettiest witch at school" said Harry with a grin at Hermione. She had graced his comment with a smile and a small peck on his cheek.

As Harry sat down to write his letter, Hermione leaned into him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, giving input and reprimanding Harry when he wanted to include their first night together. "He doesn't need to know about the depraved things his fourteen year-old godson thinks about his girlfriend!" But Harry had been joking; Hermione was his, as he was surely hers.

As Harry prepared his place on the floor for bed, the slight amount of slack the bracelet had given them vanished without a sound, throwing Hermione into Harry and knocking them both onto the bed.

"Uh, Hermione…look."

Their hands were joined, but this time differently. Instead of interlinked fingers, Hermione's hand had landed on Harry's chest, with his over hers. She had also landed neatly into a cuddle position (which to Harry was really quite comfortable). He made another startling discovery: he couldn't move at all.

Bugger.

(A/N) – Well, another one down! I can't tell you how many times this chapter had things added and then taken away. I will move onto the next plot development in the following chapter, I just felt I needed to get this last bit of relationship building out of the way, or our favorite couple would be moving too quickly! I am also seriously debating forgoing the poll, as it seems many reviewers would prefer Ron to get all the nastiness he deserves! Hahaha! The twins are playing a larger role than I ever imagined; this story is really writing itself! (Also, Rita hasn't been forgotten, I am trying to follow the canon calendar as closely as possible.) So, I humbly request you all to read and review!

(A/N ^2) – Also, if anyone is wondering: every time that I write Hermione suddenly or tightly hugging Harry, I envision this : watch/an-BuuY2J4unhY2t/harry_potter_and_the_goblet _of_fire_2005_hermione_hugs_harry/ . (You can copy the link and view it for yourself, if you wish.) (It is pure coincidence it takes place in GoF *roguish smile*)

(A/N ^3) – Also, I cannot take credit for the scene when Hermione rests her head on Harry. I saw this gif of Dan and Emma on the set of either PoA or GoF and felt it was perfect for the story: .

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck Like Glue

Hello everyone! If I get this chapter posted before Friday, it will make my third upload in one day! WOO! And I sincerely can put to rest any fears of abandoning this story. I sat down today and thought out several plot points, and have turned my rough vision into a more cohesive whole! But enough, ONWARD!

Bugger.

"Are you okay Harry? I'm not hurting you am I?" asked Hermione, sounding sincere.

Harry couldn't help himself. He began to laugh, deep and strong.

"What's so funny?" demanded Hermione.

"Leave it to my Hermione to be more concerned about her boyfriend's injuries than the fact that we are currently laying in bed, unable to move."

"Your Hermione?"

Oh bugger.

"No, that's not what I meant Hermione, I never meant to imply that I owned you-" began Harry in a fit of terror, he remembered all too well Hermione's reaction to Ron calling her 'his'.

"Stop it you prat!" interrupted Hermione, raising her head slightly. "I know what you meant" she said softly.

Harry moved his head down slightly, realizing he was able to at least move _that_. Now their faces were mere inches apart; he could look into her deep brown eyes, so full of questions and knowledge. And something else…something he didn't notice until a few days ago. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Harry, its okay for _YOU_ to say that. I...I think I am yours now" she finished quietly, taking in how close they were. She looked into his emerald eyes, past the round frames. She saw bravery, strength, and…something new. She had only begun to notice this look when they were alone together, or when she we could catch him sneaking a gaze at her.

They stayed in that position the rest of the night, sharing a small kiss, their first kiss, and talking quietly until they slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing Harry's waking eyes saw was Hermione's peaceful face on his chest.*

The next few days for Harry were some of the best he had ever had at Hogwarts. He and Hermione had visited the library in their spare time, while Hermione gathered every book she could on charms, defense, and transfiguration. They had left the library with no less than fifteen spell books, all of which Harry was adamant on carrying.

The other Gryffindor's had slowly begun to come around, as well as some Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. But not Ron. He seemed convinced that Harry had deeply wronged him, and now Hermione was a 'traitor' as he had put it. The last Harry heard, Ron was trying to convince some Ravenclaw's that Harry was a no-good cheater. Harry heard that the Ravenclaw's had politely excused themselves. That brought a sad smile.

The twins had also been acting strangely; well more-so than normal. When they would happen to meet Harry and Hermione in the corridors, the twins would either put their heads down and march right past them, or they would promptly retreat, knocking whoever was behind them. Finally, Harry and Hermione had managed to corner the twins outside of Professor Moody's classroom.

"Where did you get this bracelet?" demanded Hermione.

"We found it!"

"Where?"

"Around the castle-"

"My dear Hermione."

"Fred, George, can I ask you what you meant when you said you were pranking us?" asked Harry.

"You may ask, oh champion our champion-"

"But that doesn't mean you will get an answer."

"They are hopeless" said Harry as the twins slunk off, casting backward glances at the pair.

It was a surprisingly warm November day outside when Harry and Hermione had been approached by Hagrid.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, reading a book, while Harry had his head laid on her knees, staring up at the sky.

"Do you think we will need to know _Herbivicus?" _asked Hermione, glancing down at Harry.

"Do you think we will be fighting any man-eating-plants?" countered Harry, looking up at Hermione.

"Man-eating plants? Now that be inter'estin" they heard a scruffy voice say.

"Hagrid!" said Harry and Hermione together, getting up to hug their favorite teacher and groundskeeper.

"I always knew yeh two were special, just like yer parents, Harry. Smartest which in yer year, yer just like yer dad" said Hagrid, nodding to Hermione who gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Hagrid, that means a lot" said Harry, smiling up at Hagrid.

"Well I came to tell ya…come to me house tonight. I got sommat to show yeh…its about the firs' task" said Hagrid, leaning in and whispering to the pair. "Offerin' some 'elp"

"No, I don't know about any bowtruckles!" said Hagrid loudly, looking at the students nearby.

"See yer later, Harry, Hermione."

Hagrid stomped off, leaving a bemused Harry and Hermione behind.

"What do you think it is?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, but I don't think we should go."

"Why not?"

"Its cheating Harry" said Hermione, looking into Harry's face.

"I…" Harry started, wanting to list all of the ways that cheating outweighed the alternative, but when he looked into Hermione's eyes, he saw something that made him stop.

The look that she was giving him clearly indicated that she felt uncomfortable with the idea of cheating, and seemed to be pleading with him to see her side. A week ago, Harry would have argued with her, and probably ignored her and hurt her feelings. Today, Harry wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.

"You're right Hermione" said Harry as he stepped closer, bringing her into his favorite hug.

"I am?" said Hermione, sounding shocked.

"It's not fair to the others" he said simply.

"Oh Harry" she replied, giving him a soft kiss. She assumed that Harry would have argued with her, she had been mentally preparing herself for their first fight as a couple. No matter the circumstance, she would never accept any help that wasn't given to the other champions. They could die!

"I want to go see him anyway" said Harry. "I miss not seeing him outside of class."

"Me too" she replied, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Ooh, look its Potty and the Mudblood."

Great, thought Harry. Bloody great.

"Clear off Ferret boy!" said Harry angrily. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin his moment with Hermione.

"I still need to get you back for those boils, Potter" said Malfoy, his wand out, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione. "Perhaps the mudblood should pay the price?"

"If you touch a hair on her head, you WILL be sorry!" growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"I can defend myself Harry!" said Hermione, turning to face the boy-who-bounces-like-a-ferret. "Don't forget, Malfoy, you got beat by a mudblood last year. A GIRL mudblood."

Harry remembered that punch; he was sure the memory of Hermione hitting Draco would be burned into his mind forever.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you insolen-" Before he could finish, Hermione had drawn her wand and threw a hex at him. He barely scrambled out of the way, her hex hitting Goyle right in the chest. He began to turn green, and sprout several little mushrooms as he collapsed.

Malfoy looked at the pair with a sneer, a curse on his lips. _"Cruc-"_before he could finish the unforgivable, a band of light shot out of the bracelet and struck the wand from Draco's hand, acting like a whip.

"What's going on?!" cried Draco, fearfully looking at Harry and Hermione. The tendril shot out of the bracelet again, lifting a screaming Malfoy up by his ankle. He proceeded to be shaken like a ragdoll…and then thrown into the lake. Harry thought he would die laughing.

The pair walked away, leaving a sputtering and cursing Malfoy, an incapacitated Goyle, and a completely bewildered Crabbe behind.

There were renewed screams when the Giant Squid decided to probe whatever had just fallen into its lake.

Later than night, Harry and Hermione were walking down to Hagrid's hand-in-hand (did you really expect anything else), and were discussing what to do about Ron. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender had all pleaded with Harry and Hermione to come visit them in the common room after dinner. They all said it hadn't been the same since the couple left, and that Ron had become the Malfoy of Gryffindor in their absence. Dean told Harry that Ron had taken to muttering in his sleep at night, mentioning Harry and Hermione's names often.

The visit had gone well, until Ron decided to make his presence known.

"What are THEY doing here?" he demanded of the common room.

Hermione was currently sitting on Harry's lap, (let's face it, you knew this was coming) their hands linked as always. Hermione was talking with her old roommates, while Harry was discussing the possible creatures he and Hermione might have to face in the first task with Dean and Neville. Seamus was sprawled across the rug, reading a book on the Irish Quidditch Team.

"They have as much right to be here as you do, Ron!" said a surprising person, Parvati. "Why are you treating them so badly? Padma told me that only a few days ago you were trying to convince her to spread a rumor about Harry and Hermione!"

Ron looked shocked; he obviously hadn't expected Parvati of all people to defend Harry and Hermione. "He took her. He takes everything!"

"Who exactly did he 'take' Ronald?" asked Hermione, looking annoyed that he was still stuck on this.

"You bloody well know! Smartest which of the age and you can bloody figure it out-"

"Figure out what? That you liked me?! Ron, all you have ever been to me is rude, and mean. You made fun of me, you've made me cry don't know how many times! And you expect me to believe that you _LIKE_ me?!" said Hermione, her eye's become watery.

The rest of the common room, after enduring nearly four years of Granger/Weasley rows, began to pack their things and head to their dorms. Many of the Gryffindors told Harry and Hermione goodnight, and offered their support to the couple.

Ron waited until the common room was empty, save for the 'golden trio'. "Why Harry, why did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything Ron. Hermione and I…our relationship changed, and we found out that we are more compatible that we had ever known" said Harry, omitting the bracelet.

"Oh I know you're 'stuck' together Harry. But why Hermione?"

"If I could do it all over again, I would, again and again" said Harry, looking hard at Ron.

"Why?! You can have any witch in the castle! I bet even that blonde French witch would let you-"

"I love her."

Silence fell over the common room.

Hermione had been watching, feeling her self-confidence fall when she realized what Ron was implying. Of course Harry could have any witch in the castle, let alone the world. But when she heard Harry say he loved her, she felt a rush of excitement course through her.

"You love me?" she cut across Ron, bringing Harry's full attention to her.

"Yes" Harry replied, a nervous smile present.

"I love you too" she replied, smiling back at him, just as nervous.

"Don't mind me" said Ron, looking between the two, annoyed.

Harry looked as if he had been about say something else to Hermione, when his countenance changed. He stood up, bringing Hermione with him. "I'm sorry you feel this way Ron. I honestly can say I've not done anything to you. But this has to _stop._ I am done trying to figure out why you suddenly hate me."

"You couldn't stop yourself could you? Any girl in the castle, and you chose-"

"Hermione. I chose Hermione, and I would choose her again, bracelet be damned!" said Harry, looking daggers at Ron.

Ron was silent, he looked coolly at Hermione, and then at Harry. "You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"And you love him?" he said, looking at Hermione.

"Yes."

"Then I'm done with you both. I won't let you do this anymore Harry. She was mine, and you knew it. You had to take her from me didn't you?"

Before Harry or Hermione could answer, Ron went up the stairs his dormitory, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I guess we should get back to our room then, Harry" said Hermione, sniffling a little. He pulled her close, and they began to head towards their room.

"Oh bugger, we need to go see Hagrid!" said Harry, looking at his watch. "We need to get my cloak, then we'll go, okay?" he asked Hermione.

"Okay, but let's make it quick, I really am tired" she said, stifling a yawn.

Harry and Hermione were discussing what to do with Ron.

"I say we just leave him alone" said Harry. He really didn't care what Ron thought right now, not after the way he had been treating them both the past few weeks.

"I agree, I just don't understand where all of this is coming from" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Y..Yes, why?"

"You're…you're the first person I remember telling me that" said Harry, a mixture of sadness and love in his voice.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, stopping him dead in the corridor and giving him one of the biggest hugs he had ever experienced.

'I love you, Hermione."

Another rune glowed and quietly vanished, unnoticed by the couple.

When they finally separated, Harry had figured out what the look was in Hermione's eyes. It was love. He kissed her, then pulled the cloak over them both. They finished the rest of the trip in silence, avoiding a grumbling Filch and Mrs. Norris, who seemed to know exactly where they were.

"Harry, is that Hagrid?" asked Hermione, pointing towards a large figure that was obviously Hagrid, waiting outside of his hut.

"Is he waiting for us?"

"I think s-…Oh! Look!" said Hermione, indicating Madame Maxime, who was walking towards Hagrid.

Harry and Hermione crept closer, watching Hagrid nervously hand Madame Maxime a bouquet of type of flower. "I think he's on a date" said Harry to Hermione, laughter in his eyes. He was wearing that terrible suit that he wore to Buckbeak's appeal last year, and they could smell the cologne off of him from where they were standing.

When Madame Maxime turned her back to Harry and Hermione, Harry stuck his arm of the cloak and waved it, trying to get Hagrid's attention. He noticed Harry's hand, gave a small wave and gestured for Harry and Hermione to follow him.

Hagrid took Madame Maxime's hand and led her into the Forbidden Forest.

"Where are they going?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea" said Harry, as the couple kept a reasonable distance between themselves and the giant couple.

After a few minutes, Harry began to hear a distant roar, followed by what sounded like men shouting. A weird, flickering like was in front of them, which would brighten at a seemingly random interval. When Harry and Hermione got close enough, they both gasped at what they saw.

Dragons.

Oh bugger.

*It was at this moment that I felt my imagination imploding. Too much cuteness for me. I had to watch Full Metal Jacket twice for me to be able to resume writing (I did have an A/N stuck in that said something along the lines of 'rainbows and a fire breathing shark riding a unicorn'. This was my state of mind, haha!)

(A/N) – Well, another one down! I didn't meet my goal of three uploads in one day (see above reason). I am loving the response to this story! I would have never guessed this would have happened!

To clarify to a reviewer, GBTtown is a reviewer, and I borrowed an idea from his post.

Please read and review! Your input truly does shape this story, and I honestly read each and every review.

Until next time,

HarmoniousHerdFan


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck Like Glue

Guys, the support I am receiving is more than I ever imagined, I sincerely thank you all, and I promise I will try to do my best. Onward!

No, not dragons! Harry had known, in the back of his mind, that the tasks weren't going to be easy. But dragons?! Hermione was speechless, watching the wizards running around them, casting spells to keep the dragons subdued. As Harry continued to look around, he saw Karkaroff behind a tree, trying to not be noticed. A twig suddenly snapped nearby, causing both Karkaroff and the invisible pair to flinch and look around wildly.

Karkaroff immediately left, doing his best to dart from tree to tree. Harry and Hermione were silent on their entire trip out of the forest.

When the couple was in bed (cuddling), Harry finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing Harry" said Hermione, not looking at him.

"Hermione, please talk to me" pleaded Harry, not knowing what to do. Hermione had never acted this way.

"What about, Harry?" asked Hermione, lifting her face slightly to look at him.

"Can we talk about the dragons?"

"What is there to talk about? We know we have to face a dragon" said Hermione, her expression unreadable.

Harry looked at her, his spirits faltering. Hermione had never acted this coolly towards him, not since they had become stuck to each other.

"Please Hermione, tell me what's wrong?" asked Harry, bringing a hand to her cheek, his voice full of sadness. He could face a dragon, but having Hermione angry with him was breaking him.

"Harry, we know something the other champions don't know!" said Hermione finally, looking at Harry with a hint of sharpness. "We cheated."

"You saw Madame Maxime and Karkaroff, you know they are going back to tell Fleur and Krum!" retorted Harry, raising his voice a little. This was it, their first fight.

"It's _wrong_ Harry! This entire tournament is supposed to be about magical cooperation, and what is the first thing the champions do? Cheat!"

"Hermione, we are facing life and death in this tournament!"

"And every champion knew that! By placing your name in the Goblet you are signing a magical contract to –"

"I didn't, Hermione" said Harry quietly.

"That doesn't cha-, oh Harry!" said Hermione, realizing what Harry meant. He didn't put his name in the Goblet. He didn't want more fame. He didn't want to risk life and limb. Here she was, accusing Harry of cheating in a game that he didn't even want to be a part of. Her need for order and rules had blinded her to the facts of reality: her Harry didn't even want to compete.

"Oh Harry! I'm so stupid!" said Hermione, her eyes brimming with tears. Of course Harry didn't think he was cheating; he was a fourth year playing a game he could die in! "That we could die in!" Hermione reminded herself.

She began crying into his chest, feeling completely repulsed with herself. Harry was completely bewildered. Hermione had gone from reaching a full rant to sobbing into his chest in a span of ten seconds.

"You're not stupid Hermione" said Harry, all of his previous anger vanishing instantly. A crying Hermione broke every wall he could throw up, made every argument he could think of completely irrelevant.

"Yes I am! How could I forget that you're being forced to compete in this tournament! I was so quick to blame you, to assume you wanted to cheat!" said Hermione, still crying.

Harry pulled her tightly to him, nuzzling her hair. "I love you Hermione, and my girlfriend isn't stupid" he said, a small tear leaking out of his eye.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Hermione, looking into his eyes, searching for signs that she hadn't just ruined their relationship. What she saw was a look of love so intense, she became lost in it.

"I forgive you" said Harry with a warm smile. He realized a crying Hermione could make him do anything. Anything.

They had stayed up a little longer, talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. When the two had finally fallen asleep, the bracelet gave off a soft glow, as another rune vanished from view.

(A few days later)

"Mr. Potter, kindly stop staring at Ms. Granger and finish your potion" said Snape, sending one of his trade-mark glares at Harry.

"Or will I have to give you another zero for today. I doubt that would sit well with Ms. Granger, no?"

Harry wanted to stand up, and yell obscenities at the greasy, bat-like man. He truthfully hadn't been staring at Hermione…often. Now that he finally noticed it, she was down-right adorable when she was thinking.

But he didn't think his top-of-the-year girlfriend would appreciate her boyfriend getting a zero. Make that a failing grade _ever_ again. "No sir" said Harry, putting his head down and looking back at his potion's instructions.

To anyone who would have noticed, Snape looked surprised at Harry's response. He clearly was trying to bait Harry into point deduction or a detention. So he billowed away, deciding to hover directly behind poor Neville, making snide comments when he fumbled with his ladle.

"Harry, pass me the salamander scales" said Hermione, trying to stir her potion and add ingredients at the same time, with one hand.

"Anyway I can help?"

"No, you know Professor Snape will say you are cheating".

"I know, that git" said Harry, glaring at Snape. The 'git' knew perfectly well that he and Hermione's current…connection…had their hands fused together. That left one free hand apiece to do make potions with. Every other teacher had made concessions (Hermione had refused point-blank to attend Divination, so Lavendar was bringing Harry assignments), even Professor Vector had allowed Harry to attend (Harry did not want Hermione's grades to slip because of him, and Hermione loved sharing a class she loved with Harry). But not Snape. He had refused to give them 'special treatment' and was forcing them to make potions one-handed, to be due at the same time as the rest of the class.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" said Snape, looking venomous. His class was _never_ interrupted.

It turned out to be an extremely nervous Colin Creevey.

"Sorry to interrupt up sir" said Colin, looking up at Snape with something akin to pure terror.

"What is it?" spat Snape, looking at Colin like he wanted to throw him into one of his cauldrons.

"Sir, I need Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to come with me. The champions need to attend the 'weighing of the wands' ceremony" said Colin, trying to find Harry in the classroom.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger cannot be excused in the middle of my class. They are brewing an extremely complex antidote potion right now, and I will not allow them to leave without it finished" said Snape, looking at Colin like he dared him to refuse.

"I'm sorry sir, Ludo Bagman told me that-"

"Enough" interrupted Snape, looking back at the couple. "I am grading your potions as they are. Get out of my sight!"

"Sir, Mr. Bagman said the champions are given a full pass by Professor Dumbl-"

"Leave!" bellowed Snape, stalking back to his desk.

Harry and Hermione quickly gathered their books and bags. On the way out, Harry noticed Ron giving him an odd look. It was almost the same look he received from Malfoy.

"It's so cool Harry!" said Colin, bouncing as he led the couple to the meeting. "You two being together, as a team!"

"I guess so" said Harry, giving Hermione a smile.

"I mean, that's never happened before, in like _ever!" _said Colin, his eyes wide and looking like he was about to explode.

"Thanks Colin" said Hermione, trying to stop the boy before he had a heart attack.

When they reached the room, Harry realized they were there last.

"Now that our youngest…er...champion? Champion's? Have arrived, we can proceed" said Ludo Bagman, beaming at everyone. Harry noticed all of the champion's had a grim look on their faces (expect Cedric) and Harry took this as confirming his suspicion that the other champions knew about the dragons. The other champions gave Harry and Hermione a dirty look, especially Fleur. She gave Hermione a look that surprisingly looked like jealousy. Cedric's didn't seem as harsh, though.

"This meeting is simply to test your wands to be sure that they are all in working order. We can't have your wands failing when your bat...I mean, when you're competing in your tasks" finished Ludo, looking suddenly sheepish.

"Step forward and allow our expert, Mr. Ollivander to inspect them."

(Insert the entire wand ceremony for Harry, Krum, Fleur, and Cedric. (add Hermione into the background). All GoF rights for this scene go to J.K.R., excluding Hermione.)

"Finally, we have Ms. Granger" said Mr. Ollivander, looking warmly at Hermione.

Hermione handed him her wand.

"Ah yes, I remember this wand well. It took nearly as long to choose you as Mr. Potter's did to choose him. Scarcely twenty minutes after young Mr. Potter here left my shop, in fact. Hmm… Ten and three-quarters in length, vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core. Excellently balanced, if I do say so myself."

Harry looked incredulously at Hermione. They had been that close to meeting each other before Hogwarts, and didn't even know it!

He waved her wand, creating a shimmering mural of a waterfall on the opposite wall.

"Very good condition" said Mr. Ollivander, returning her wand to back to her.

"Well if that's all, then-" started Ludo.

"Wait Ludo, pictures for the _Prophet_!" said the blonde witch, leaping to her feet.

"Oh, of course Rita" said Ludo, excusing himself from the room, along with Mr. Ollivander.

"All of the champions line up, please" she ordered, roughly pushing Fleur to the back, despite her photographer's obvious attempts to put her in the front. She kept pulling Harry and Hermione to the forefront, despite their attempts to stay as far away as possible. A few solo shots later (except for our favorite couple), the other champions ran for the door, leaving Harry and Hermione to exit last.

"Harry, Hermione, I would like a word with you please" said Rita, giving them a sick smile. "My name is Rita Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. Pleased to meet you."

"I would _love _to ask you two some questions. To clarify to the public exactly what a champion 'team' means. What is it like to be the youngest champion's in history, and _together!_ My ravid reader's back home are demanding an answer!"

"Erm…" began Harry, looking at Hermione, completely lost.

"Excellent!" said Rita, pulling out a pad and a rather large green quill. The quill immediate rose and hovered on the pad, which was now floating in front of Rita.

"Don't mind the quill, it's a 'Quick-Quotes-Quill'. Now, let's begin from the very beginning. What is this bracelet? Can you explain what it does? Why did you enter yourself Harry? What is it like, living together at fourteen? Hermione, can you explain what it is like to be with the _real_ Harry Potter?"

This badgering felt like it had gone on for hours. With Hermione there, Harry had been able to answer nearly all of the questions Rita asked him, even the deeply personal ones (like how they used the loo). Hermione had given diplomatic answers, but Harry could tell she was annoyed by the personal questions.

Finally, it was over. Harry and Hermione scrambled out of the door, not realizing they were practically at a sprint. The couple slowed to a walk, and began to head back to their room, talking about their interview.

Along the way, Harry saw Cedric talking to Cho on a bench, sitting very close to her. Harry stopped Hermione and talked to her quickly, voicing what he had observed at the weighing of the wands. She agreed, and they both approached Cedric.

"Oh hello! Harry, Hermione. I hope that Skeeter woman didn't give you too hard of a time. My dad isn't a big fan of her" he said, giving the couple a smile.

"It was pretty, bad, I'm not going to lie" said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously. To an outsider, one would find it very odd that the starting seeker's from three different house teams, and two champions (or was it three?) could talk as amicably as this.

"Cedric, we need to tell you something" said Hermione, looking nervous.

"It better not get me in trouble. I have heard about your adventures" said Cedric, noticing her hesitation.

"It's about the first task" said Harry, very serious. "We…know what the first task will be. Fleur and Krum also know. We felt it only fair that we all have an equal playing field."

Cedric looked at the couple suspiciously.

"Really? Well do tell."

"Dragons."

Cedric gave them a dumbfounded look. "We have to face….dragons?!"

"Yes, we saw them" said Hermione, hoping he would believe them.

"Is that why Fleur and Krum looked like they had seen a ghost? Oh!…Bagman started to say…It all makes sense!" he said, giving a very nervous laugh. Cho looked horrified, and gave Cedric a hug.

"Thanks you two.." he trailed off, looking pale.

"Like Harry said, we wanted it to be fair" said Hermione, looking a little brighter.

"That's big of you" replied Cedric. He stood up and shook their free hands.

"Well I need to go get more books…a lot more books" said Cedric, as he and Cho left together.

"I'm glad we did that Harry" said Hermione, resting her head on Harry as they walked towards their room once more. It was then that they noticed something odd. The bracelet seemed to be glowing, slowly raising in intensity.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione, getting closer to Harry.

Around the corner, Harry heard a distinctive thumping sound.

"Potter, Granger!" called a rough voice out to them. It was Professor Moody.

"So, you found out about the dragons did you?"

Bugger.

(A/N) – Well, chapter 8 is down! I really am humbled by all of your support guys! Please keep on reading and reviewing, as all comments are helpful! Let me know what you think of the story so far, and also, let me know if anyone caught a small detail I put in the last chapter ;)

(A/N^2) – Also, if anyone noticed, I swapped a few GoF dates to make my story fit the way it does in my head. Nothing major, I just moved the dates of the wand-weighing and the dragon discovery around a bit (the week off by Dumbledore skewed the canon timeline a bit.) Cheers!

HarmoniousHerdFan


	9. Chapter 9

Stuck Like Glue

Hello once again dear readers! I am sorry that my upload was so late today, I had to pull a long shift at work and then went out with friends to see 'Pacific Rim'. I hope everyone's day was lovely! Please read and review! On an exciting note, my story has 11,000+ views! You guys are my inspiration, so, without further ado….ONWARD!

"Y…Yes Sir" said Hermione, looking a little sheepish.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble lass. Cheating has been a part of the tournament since it first started" said Professor Moody, taking a swig from his flask while his magical eye was staring directly at the bracelet.

"What?" said Hermione, looking scandalized, "You must be joking!"

"No it's quite true" said Professor Moody, eyeing the brightly glowing bracelet.

"Let me give you two this piece of advice….don't try to take it on directly. Dragons are extremely difficult to take down; it normally takes an entire group. Use your strengths."

With that he hobbled away, grumbling about something Harry and Hermione couldn't hear. The bracelet slowly dimmed, and Harry could swear that the bracelet felt….angry.

As he and Hermione began walking back to their home, Harry snuck a glance over at his girlfriend. She had that look on her, the look that Harry had come to identify as her 'deep thinking' face, and Harry suddenly found it irresistible. As they passed a window, a sliver of sunlight radiated across her face, creating an emotion in Harry that he didn't know how to control.

He wordlessly pushed her against a wall, and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you" he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh Harry, I love you too" replied Hermione, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

It was in these little moments that Harry felt all of his fear, his worrying, and his problems vanish from him. Hermione was the center of his universe; nothing else in this world mattered as much to him as she did in this moment.

(the next morning)

Harry awoke to a hazy, brunette colored world. Hermione was cuddled into him, still asleep. He simply lay there, listening to her steady breathing, contemplating what to do about the dragon. Harry knew that Professor Moody was right; there was no way that he could hope to take on a dragon directly. As he looked down on Hermione's sleeping form, another thought crossed his mind: How can I keep her safe?

Harry knew there was no point in wishing she wouldn't be there, as the bracelet prevented it. I can't let anything happen to her. I can't, he thought.

Hermione moved slightly in her sleep, drawing her arm around Harry tighter, trying to bury her face into his neck.

"What would I ever do without her?" he thought, brushing her hair back behind her ear. Suddenly, he had an idea. He slowly stretched his arm out, first grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, then reaching back out to grab the tournament rule book that Hermione had gotten for them. He began to read quickly, searching for his answer.

When Hermione finally began waking up, the sight that greeted her made her smile with pride. Her Harry was awake, reading a book as intensely as she had ever seen him, and he seemed to be pleased with something.

"Good morning, love" she said, reaching up to touch his face.

"Good morning 'Mione" said Harry, looking over at her with a bright smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You're so warm and comfortable" she said, unashamedly. She and Harry had begun push their boundaries a little more, now that the pair were settling in to living as a couple. She and Harry now kept the bathroom door open when one was changing or showering, allowing their bond to deepen even more.

"Your pretty comfy yourself" Harry replied, laying the book on his chest and bring his hand up to cup her face, planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Ew. Morning breath" said Hermione cheekily, pushing him back with her hand.

"You know you love it" said Harry, beginning to tickle her. The two spent the next 30 minutes in bed, simply having a good time. When Hermione finally rose to go use the loo, Harry followed her to the door, standing outside.

"Hermione, I had an idea this morning" began Harry, hoping she would hear his idea out.

"Oh dear, I need to put that in my journal. 'Day 16, Harry has an idea'…"

"Hey! I have ideas all the time!" said Harry, sounding like a five year-old. He and Hermione shared a laugh.

"No seriously Hermione, it's about the first task. I think I know of a way to take on the dragon."

"Really? Let's hear it!" she said brightly. She had seen the cover of the book Harry had been reading, and wondered where this was headed.

"Well, I had to double-check the rules to be sure it was legal, but I think we are good" said Harry, sounding quite pleased with himself. "If this works the way I planned, we shouldn't need to fight the dragon at all."

"Do tell Mr. Potter" said Hermione, using her best Professor McGonagall impression.

"Certainly Ms. Granger" began Harry, imitating Professor Dumbledore. "It is the simple matter of gaining access to my Firebolt. The rules say nothing about not being able to fly. We simply cannot bring it into the arena with us. I had the thought, 'if we can't carry it in, why not use the Summoning Charm we learned in charms'" he finished, looking quite impressed with his brilliance.

"Harry that is a good plan" said Hermione, looking appraisingly at her boyfriend. "Only one problem."

"What is that?"

"I…I hate flying" she said, looking downcast. "I know it's really stupid, but I really am scared of it."

"Oh" he said, approaching her and pulling her into a hug. "It's not stupid, Hermione."

"I really tried, back in first year. I really did" she said, looking at Harry. He indeed remembered her failure at summoning the broom into her hand.

"Well, I'd be the one flying, love, you'd just be along for the merry ride."

"Oh yes, _merry¸_ indeed."

"It would be _sooo_ romantic" Harry retorted, kissing her nose.

"If not for the fire-breathing dragon trying to kill us" she replied, pulling his head down to hers, resting her head on his neck.

"This is the only way I could think of that would keep you safe" he said softly, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Harry, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Hermione. I can't let anything happen to you, I can't" he said, taking both of her hands into his.

"I love you, you prat" she said, giving him a deep kiss. "Now go get your clothes together, we need to get ready."

(a few days later)

Harry was angry. No, scratch that. He was bloody PISSED. He should have known this was going to happen.

He and Hermione were having a perfectly pleasant morning, in fact Ron had even acted civil towards them that morning. He and Hermione had been discussing several spells that she felt were promising, many of which involved transforming rocks into animals, etc. Then, the owl post came.

Harry actually had completely forgotten about the interview with Rita; little did he know he was in for a rude awakening.

Right there, on the front cover of the _Prophet_, below the group picture of all of the champion's was a photo of he and Hermione, kissing. The article that followed was the source of his displeasure for the morning.

_Harry Potter's Not-So-Secret Heartache – by Rita Skeeter._

_Our young Mr. Potter, who is barely becoming a man, is not only having for fight for his life in the Triwizard Tournament, but he already has a lady on his arm, permanently! That's right, ladies and gents, the Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Loves! In an exclusive interview, this humble reporter had the chance to sit down with the young Mr. Potter and his attached, a gorgeously attractive Muggle-born girl who goes by the name of Hermione Granger. She, a fourth year like young Harry, have been best friends for the past four years. _

_She is also widely considered to be the brightest witch of her age, according to close friend Draco Malfoy. "She has always been something of a know-it-all, from the first time she stepped foot here." How exactly did these two meet? According to the blushing Mr. Potter, he had selflessly rescued Ms. Granger from a troll, igniting the friendship turned passion. But why did the platonic friends suddenly become the fiery couple that share a bond many witches would die for? According to former best friend of the couple, Ronald Weasley, "Hermione has always been good at spells and such. I wouldn't put it past Harry to stick the bracelet on her just to get back at me. He has always been incredibly jealous of me, and he knew that I liked her." _

_And what exactly is this bracelet? According to the research conducted by yours truly, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are attached by one of the great artifacts of Gerald Amicus, a well-known enchanter from the Dark Ages. He cursed all of this creations to pursue this 'Pure Love' and his items do not allow their victims to release until the two are completely in love. But at what stage does this happen? How long does it take? This reporter has learned that the headmaster of Hogwarts has allowed the couple to stay bonded, and is even allowing the two lovers to live together!_

_This reporter sincerely hopes that no spells or deception was involved, because if so, the two lovers are stuck together, forever! We at the Prophet wish to extend our support to the young lovers: May our first champion team hope to keep up with the far elder champions!_

Harry was beyond pissed. He was _livid!_ No wonder Ron was acting so nice to them; he had gone behind their backs to Rita! She had painted Harry to be some girlfriend stealing prat, while saying Hermione had charmed him into doing it all!

Hermione, after reading the article, quietly began to pour her and Harry orange juice. "Rubbish, complete and utter rubbish."

"Hermione, how can you be so calm!" asked Harry, wondering if she was feeling well. He was at the verge of blasting a hole in the Great Hall's wall, while she seemed more concerned with the crispness of the bacon.

"Because we know the truth, Harry. We know that Rita made up these lies to get a good story."

"But Hermione, she made me seem like a lowlife prat who steals girlfriends and made you-"

"Seem like a…scarlet woman? Who would mix potions and charm you into loving me?"

"Well…yes."

"Harry do you love me?" Hermione asked, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Of course Hermione."

"Then nothing more needs to be said. I love you too" she said, giving Harry a bright smile and a kiss that made the boys wolf whistle and the girls coo. Suddenly, a large flock of owls came rushing into the hall, spinning like a mad tornado of feathers.

"Looks like we have mail" said Harry as the owls began swooping to the couple, depositing letters.

They slowly began to open them, with many of them containing well wishes and congratulations to the happy couple. Occasionally there were some who felt that both lies told by Rita were true, but for the most part, the witches seemed to know what the bracelet of Amicus meant.

While Hermione was opening a letter, Harry glanced over and saw the address. It was from Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Hermione broke the letter's seal, a large amount of orange goo came pouring out of the envelope, getting all over Hermione. Her skin immediately began to crack and boil, causing Hermione to wince and cry out in pain. Harry immediately stood up, carrying her bridal style, running her to the hospital wing. As he passed by the length of the Gryffindor table, he glanced over and saw Ron with a smug look on his face.

Before Harry could do anything, the bracelet suddenly glowed a bright, menacing purple. A bolt of lightning shot out of the bracelet, striking Ron. He was immediately hurled backward, coughing up….worms.

Before anyone could stop Harry, he walked out of the Great Hall, leaving an irate Snape and a thoughtful looking Dumbledore.

Yes, one could say Harry and Hermione were having a bad morning.

(A/N) – Another one down! Yay! Once again, I apologize for the slight delay on my chapter today. I keep telling my muse that we need to get a move on, but she seems content with her fingers in her ears, yelling "MORE HARMONY", so who am I to argue? I am really enjoying writing their relationship, so if anyone has any questions or comments, please review!

Until next time,

HarmoniousHerdFan


	10. Chapter 10

Stuck Like Glue

You guys are the inspiration for this story 14,000 views and counting! WOO! Please read and review Onward!

"Mr. Potter, please stop with your fretting this instant! I swear, you are as bad as Ms. Granger when it is _you _in my hospital wing!" said Madame Pomfrey, trying to stop Harry from a bout of accidental magic. When he had arrived carrying Ms. Granger, she thought that Harry was going to either collapse or murder someone.

"Will she be alright?" asked Harry worriedly, looking down on his girlfriend's sleeping form.

"Yes Mr. Potter, she will make a full recovery. Whoever sent that letter was clearly trying to do harm, and if the bracelet hadn't been on her, it would have permanently scarred her" said Madame Pomfrey, putting a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. The bracelet hadn't stop glowing since the couple had arrived.

"It was Mrs. Weasley" said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Molly?! Why would she do that?" said Madame Pomfrey, looking at Harry like he was lying to her.

"I don't know" said Harry honestly. What did Ron tell her?

Before Madame Pomfrey could respond, Professor Dumbledore entered, along with Barty Crouch and Mr. Bagman.

"My dear Poppy, I need to speak with you in private" said Professor Dumbledore. He looked over at Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, please, relax. Ms. Granger is not in any dang-"

"She could have been seriously hurt!" yelled Harry, his emotions getting the best of him. When he looked at her, saw her so vulnerable, Harry felt like a failure. He had failed to keep her safe.

"Mr. Potter, this is not your fault. Do not blame yourself" said Dumbledore, seemingly able to read exactly what Harry was thinking. "Please. All that Ms. Granger needs from you right now is your love and support, not your self-pity."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but as he looked down at Hermione, his heart filled with an emotion he could only identify as love.

"Yes sir" he said, sitting on the side of her bed, softly kissing her cheek. The bracelet began to dim; the closer Harry got to her, the more he opened his heart to her, the more the bracelet seemed to calm.

"Poppy, in fact, I think that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger should be excused to return to their room" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"What?! Ms. Granger has just suffered an unprovoked att-"

"Please Poppy, she is no longer in danger."

"Very well, Headmaster."

She gave Hermione a potion that awoke her, and told her she was cleared to leave. Hermione looked confused at first, but the look in Harry's eyes told her everything was alright.

As Harry and Hermione left the hospital wing, Harry noticed that the bracelet was glowing again. At the same time, Ron was being brought in on a stretcher, a pail in his arms, full of worms. Harry pulled Hermione into a corner, taking her into a protective hold, locking a glare onto Ron that would have shocked Voldemort himself.

Ron passed by, levitated by an irritated looking Professor McGonagall. She did, however, look over at Harry and Hermione, giving a small smile and nod.

The couple began to walk again, silence between them. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what Hermione? It's because of me that this happened to you."

"That's not true Harry and you know it. I want to thank you for…for loving me. When I was hurting, I…I felt your love somehow. It gave me strength. I think it protected me" she said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

He pulled her into another embrace, their foreheads together. Harry didn't know how long they stood like that, just immersed in each other's feelings.

(later that day)

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione had actually wanted to go to and train after her ordeal. Leave it to Hermione to prioritize, thought Harry with a smile. While Hermione was flitting around their living room, gathering all of her books and notes, Harry quietly sat and contemplated his fortunes of late. He had Hermione, a girl that he had known for the past four years, a girl that until two weeks ago, he had never thought of as more than his best friend, as a girlfriend. No, he thought, more. This isn't a fleeting relationship. Harry realized then and there, that he and Hermione were going to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

And that didn't bother him at all. Not now, he thought. Probably not for a long while…but someday….

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione coming and sitting on his lap, a stack of parchment in her arms.

"Help me, useless."

"Oh I'm useless am I?"

"Right now you are" she replied, giving him a kiss and a swat on the head.

"I have the strangest feeling right now" said Harry, rubbing his head bemused while his lips tingled.

"Boys. Now help me!"

"What do you need?"

"I want your input. I have outlined several spells that we can learn to help us fight the dragon."

"I see that" said Harry. Twenty-five spells, in fact.

"Yes, I was thinking Harry…when we get a chance we need to practice flying the broom."

"I don't need to practice flying, love" said Harry cheekily.

She gave him a smile, then looked down slightly. "I do."

Harry pulled her close, causing her to drop several of her pieces of parchment. "We will be fine, love."

"I know, it's just….I really don't like flying. But I have thought it out, and your idea is very good. Besides, we are much harder to hit that way" she finished with a weak laugh. Facing a dragon was very serious.

Harry kissed her and gathered her dropped papers. They spent the next two hours discussing the spells, even performing a few (Hermione performed them, Harry was still figuring out the wand movements.)

Suddenly, there was a peck from the window. It was Hedwig. Oh bugger, thought Harry. He had forgotten than he had written Sirius!

Harry got up and let Hedwig into their room. She shook her feathers, distinctly wet, and gave him an irritated look. She flew over to Hermione and seemed to nod to her, then flew back out of the window.

Harry shot Hermione an exaggerated look of hurt, while Hermione giggled at her silly boyfriend. Harry brought the letter back to Hermione, and together they sat down to read.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_I hope this letter reaches you, Merlin knows the weather is rough today. You might want to give Hedwig a large bag of treats, because she looks distinctly irritated. (Harry and Hermione laughed.) I wanted to congratulate you, Harry. From the moment I first met you and Hermione, I knew that you two shared a special bond. I'm glad you two found each other. Although, I can't say I'm surprised. I want to talk to you, face to face, if that is possible. You told me that you're living in the Gryffindor married quarters?_

_I will be able to floo you in a week. I'll send you another letter telling you the time._

_Snuffles_

Harry put the letter down began to pace, worrying again.

"Harry, please stop that. You know I hate when you brood."

"I'm sorry, I just worry about Sirius. I mean, I just got him back. I don't want him to be caught" said Harry, a grim look on his face. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the couch, laying him across her lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair, while they both stared at the fire.

"I think we should head to bed" said Harry blissfully. He loved feelings Hermione's hands on him; if he had known of this feeling a year ago, things would have been much different!

"Trying to order me to bed, are we Mr. Potter" said Hermione, a smile curving her lips.

"Exactly right, Ms. Granger" replied Harry, getting up off the couch and giving her his hand with a wide flourish. She giggled and took his hand, right until the bottom of the stairs, where she suddenly gave Harry a nudge, then took off running up the stairs.

Harry followed her laughing, catching her at the top of the stairs. They rolled around for a while, just enjoying the moment, tickling and poking each other; they were simply being the teenagers that they were. No dragons, no tasks, and no worries existed at that moment.

"Hermione, I love you" said Harry when the two were finally done, their room a mess. Harry and Hermione had decided to have a war of sorts; articles of clothing were now strewn across the entire room. Suddenly Harry caught sight of an article of Hermione's clothing that made his body freeze and his mind blank. Hermione's knickers.

Hermione noticed where Harry was looking, and immediately turned bright red and dove for it, hastily putting it into her drawer.

"Hermione…was that-"

"I don't want to talk about it Harry."

Harry could see that she was very uncomfortable. He took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position on the bed beside him.

"Hermione, I want you to know that this whole thing…us….all of it…we move as fast as you want it to" said Harry, meaning every word. He couldn't live with himself if he ever did anything to harm Hermione.

"Thank you Harry. Sometimes I forget that we _are_ living together and that…well…something is bound to happen at some point. I just not ready yet" she said, looking at Harry with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Hermione, listen to me. I do not expect anything from you, I love you. Please don't think that you're obligated to do anything, you don't owe me anything" he said, looking her in the eyes, trying to convey his meaning.

"I love you Harry" she said, kissing his lips chastely.

"I love you too" he replied, kissing her forehead.

The two went about their nightly ritual, with both taking turns cleaning the room while the other was busy in the bathroom. When the couple finally settled into bed, (Hermione snuggled into Harry), they talked for a little while longer about the spells they could use on the dragon. Harry also suggested that they go out to practice flying together the next day. Hermione agreed, albeit hesitantly, while Harry promised that they would go very slowly.

Neither Harry nor Hermione realized, as they drifted off to sleep, that the bracelet hadn't forced them together this time. As another rune vanished from the bracelet, unnoticed, Harry's last waking thoughts were of his beautiful girlfriend, smiling at him.

All was right with the world.

(A/N) – Chapter 10 is finished! I am sorry it is a little shorter than normal; I felt that this was best ending place for the chapter, as the next segment is far too big to fit! And besides, I couldn't pass up on the opportunity to end on a hhr note! (gleeful laughter). Also, in a more somber note, today Glee star Cory Monteith was found dead. I am not going to say anything more, other than I will miss him and he died too young. My reason for stating this is that I have always (for some reason) compared the relationship that 'Fin' and 'Rachel' had on Glee to Harry and Hermione. I am not exactly sure why I connected the two, but alas, there it is. Please Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Stuck Like Glue

GUYS! I never dreamed that any story I had rattling around in my head would ever be this well received. 20,000+ views and counting! :) I would like to thank all of those who cared to review, (I truthfully love getting them and I do read them all), and ask that you all read and review! ONWARD!

"Harry, I really don't like this."

"Come on Hermione, we haven't even started yet."

"Harry, I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Please Hermione, please?" said Harry, giving Hermione the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Al... alright Harry. Promise you won't laugh at me" she said, making a face that made Harry take her into a tight embrace.

"I promise Hermione" he said, kissing her softly.

Harry stepped back, then laid his Firebolt on the ground. "Hermione, before we begin, I want you to summon it."

"You know I can't Harry!"

"Please Hermione, try, for me?"

Hermione stuck her hand out, giving Harry an eye-roll. "Up!"

Nothing happened.

"See! I told you!"

"Try it again."

"Prat."

"Hermione, it is very important to me that you can do this."

Hermione gave him another look, one of defeat, and then tried again.

"UP!"

Nothing happened.

"Harry, I can't do this. I'm a failure-"

"Let me help" said Harry, coming from behind her and holding her around her waist. He wrapped his free hand around her extended on, linking their fingers.

"Relax, Hermione, relax. Focus on the broom. Feel it."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, looking at the broom.

"I'm not explaining this right…..when I think about it, I don't use logic. I use emotion….I _will_ the broom into my hand…if that makes any sense" said Harry sheepishly. It was very hard to explain.

Hermione went quiet for a moment, shutting her eyes. "Up" she said softly.

The broom rose into her hand.

Hermione whirled around excitedly, beaming at Harry. "I did it!"

"See, I told you that you could do it" said Harry, kissing her nose. "Now, let's ride!"

Hermione immediately looked nervous.

"Hermione, I promise we will be fine."

"I know that Harry…I just really don't like flying."

Harry took the broom and mounted it. He looked at Hermione expectantly. She sighed, then mounted behind. The bracelet unchained slightly, letting Harry have a free hand to hold the broom. Hermione used her free hand to wrap around Harry, holding him tight.

"I'm ready" she said quietly, burying her face into his back.

Harry kicked off softly, hovering about five feet off the ground.

"See, it's not bad at all."

Hermione's head rose and she looked around. "I guess so."

"Want to move around a bit?"

"We have to, I suppose."

Harry slowly began moving around, flying steadily around the empty Quidditch Pitch.

At first he felt Hermione tense, but she slowly relaxed and gave Harry permission to move faster.

After twenty minutes, Harry and Hermione were zooming around the pitch at the speed he normally pursues a Snitch.

"Okay Hermione, let's start practicing!" yelled Harry over his shoulder.

"Okay!" she replied, pulling out her wand with her other hand. She took aim at the targets she had conjured, both on the hoops and on the grass. Harry began to perform evasive maneuvers, making it difficult for Hermione to keep her aim true.

Her first shots were off target, causing her to growl. She hated failure. She tightened her hold on Harry, and began to adjust her aim to Harry's sudden course changes. Her next fifteen spells were dead on target.

When Harry and Hermione landed, Hermione immediately collapsed. She was not accustomed to flying so long at that speed.

Harry fell down beside her, with a bright smile. As they contemplated cloudy November sky, Hermione rolled to her side and cuddled into Harry.

"That was fun" she said with a grudging voice.

"I don't want to say I told you so….." trailed off Harry, a bright smile threatening his face.

"It was much better than riding Buckbeak" said Hermione, swatting her boyfriend.

"Well we aren't flying as fast as we can to save Sirius this time."

"No…but we are going to be flying as fast as we can to avoid being eaten by a dragon."

Harry rose his head as far as he could. "Hermione…if there was some way to get you out of this tournament, I would. I hate that you're in danger because of me-"

Hermione rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply. "Harry stop it. I've been in danger before. Remember the troll, the basilisk, and Professor Lupin? You saved me when you could Harry. I will never forget the troll. I thought for sure that I was going to die. If it wasn't for you…." She trailed off, tears in her eyes. Harry kissed her again.

"I don't blame you for the basilisk Harry. I went alone…I knew I had to get to the library, to help you. I remembered reading something…"

"I remember" said Harry with a smile. Even when she was petrified, she was still able to help him and…Ron…

"Yes, and then there was Professor Lupin. When we saw him in the woods, as a werewolf…..I thought for sure that it was over. I never got the chance to properly thank you Harry….when you held me like that…."

She broke off, tears falling. She had never told him that he was the first person to hold her like that. That she fell in love with him, right there. Even when a werewolf was coming for them, he still put himself between them, trying to protect her to the very last.

Harry kissed her again, feeling so foolish. He had felt something for her that night….when he held her, it felt like the most right thing in the world. Later, when flying on Buckbeak, the way that she had held onto him had made him blush. But, of course, he hadn't said a word, and acted like nothing was different. By the time he was back at the Dursley's for summer, he had convinced himself that Hermione was nothing more than his best friend; a sister. If only he knew then how wrong he was.

Hermione didn't need to say anything more; he could see it in her eyes. They lay on the pitch for another hour, simply talking more and more about their lives. Little did they know that they were being watched.

(A few days later)

Breakfast was a pleasant affair, this morning. Harry and Hermione were currently talking to Neville about the Summoning charms that they had learned. He was having difficulty with it, and Hermione was gladly explaining the finer points, while Harry was giving input. The Great Hall began to quiet as Professor Dumbledore stood to give a speech.

"At breakfast?" Harry asked Hermione incredulously.

"Good morning, dear students and friends. I hope you all are well" said Dumbledore, looking around the Great Hall. "I know it is not normally our custom to have morning announcements, but I have several bits of information that you need to hear. Firstly, we have a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, if you didn't already know (cheering, particularly from the twins), and secondly, I am sure that many of you know of the letter that was sent to Ms. Granger a few days ago."

The Great Hall broke into murmuring. Nearly every student had read the article that Rita Skeeter had written. The few that were present when Hermione had opened the letter had quickly told the rest of the school.

"I feel that it is prudent to remind you all that _all_ of the champions are protected by several international laws. The letter received by Ms. Granger was intended to do harm, and as such, it violated this statute. Appropriate action has been taken by the ministry, and I tell you this as a warning: Ignorance is no excuse when you break the law*. The champions from all three schools are protected from harm. Please do not attempt any violence with any of them. Thank you."

And with that, Professor Dumbledore sat down, conversing with Professor McGonagall. Harry and Hermione were looking at each other, completely shocked, while the rest of the Great Hall was filled with furious talking.

"Does he mean….Mrs. Weasley…." started Harry, looking at Hermione.

"I…I think so" she said, her expression unreadable.

"Hermione, this isn't your fault. I can't believe that she tried to permanently harm you!" said Harry, looking a little peeved and a little proud of her. Even though Mrs. Weasley had sent that letter to her, intending to do harm, Hermione still didn't hate her.

"I know Harry, but I hate to see her get into trouble ov-"

"Hermione, I think it is terrible that she has gotten into trouble. But I am not going to exchange that for you being safe!" said Harry, putting his hand to her cheek.

"I love you Harry" said Hermione, leaning forward to kiss Harry. "At first I was hurt, and I still am. You know I hate to see people suffering. I still don't excuse what she tried to do to me" she finished strongly, understanding what Harry was trying to say.

Harry and Hermione looked down towards the Weasley's. Ginny looked horrified, and was talking to Fred and George quietly, who looked very pensieve. Ron, however, was glaring directly at Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know what we ever did to him" commented Hermione sadly.

Before Harry could respond, the owl post arrived. Harry was surprised to see two owls land in front of him. One was a very regal looking Great Horned. The other was a tiny black owl that looked far too small to be carrying letters. The first letter turned out to be addressed to Hermione. It was from the Ministry.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic wish to extend our well-wishes to you and Mr. Potter of your bonding. We also extend our deepest condolences over the incident that occurred during breakfast last Friday. We want you to know that the person of interest is indeed Mrs. Molly Weasley. She has been arrested by the DMLE, and will await trial. We have also received the medical report, along with eye-witness testimony from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. _

_No further action is required from you, as the charged has confessed. We wish you well, and good luck in the tournament. _

_Good day,_

_Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE_

Harry held Hermione close, kissing her temple. Harry did not hate the woman; she had always treated Harry like her own son. But when she sent that to Hermione, obviously intending for it to do permanent harm, Harry felt something in him change towards her.

Harry then opened his letter. It was from Sirius!

_Meet at midnight, Sunday. _

_Snuffles_

Harry felt a rush of excitement and of panic. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, and then stood up. Harry stood up with her, and the two headed to class. The bracelet seemed to glow lightly when the two passed by Ron, but he did not even turn around.

The next few days went by quickly, as Harry and Hermione spent most of their days either in class, or in their room practicing several spells.

Harry was working on his summoning spell, as summoning his Firebolt would require a lot of concentration. He couldn't bring it with him, which meant it had to stay in their living room, with the window open. Harry wasn't sure how far away the arena was to be, but he didn't feel confident in hoping for a miracle. Not when Hermione's life was in danger.

So far, he had managed to summon several items from upstairs (creating a blushing Hermione who chased Harry all over their small apartment), and even managed to summon a log from outside Hagrid's hut. Hermione was working on her transfiguration spell; so far she had managed to turn a pebble into a bawling sheep. At first she had felt bad, because the sheep was mainly to be used as a decoy. Harry was quick to point out that he preferred the transfigured sheep being eaten to her.

It had been two and a half weeks since Fred and George had bonded Harry and Hermione. Two and a half weeks since Harry had slept alone, nearly friendless. It had been two and a half weeks since Hermione had fallen asleep, worrying about her best friend. It had been two and a half weeks since Harry and Hermione had felt alone in the world.

As Harry kissed Hermione good night, he silently thanked Fred and George for their 'prank'

He still didn't know what they had meant by it.

(Somewhere else in the castle)

"Damn it Fred!" yelled George, nearly punching a wall.

"I know George! How could he?!" said Fred, a murderous glint in his eye. "I knew Ron was something of a prat, but this is beyond even Percy!"

"I can only wonder what he told mother. Probably that Harry charmed him to a wall and forced him to watch him shag Hermione!" yelled George.

"Brother, we need to alter our plans. Forget Harry and Hermione for now. Ickle Ronnikens is about to find out what happens when you seriously piss off the twins."

"I like the way you think, dear brother. Shall we pay a visit to Zonko's to gather the supplies?"

"By Merlin George, it's almost like you're in my head or something."

"Brother, you need your head examined. That was horrendous."

"Shut it, your jealous that my girl likes me."

"Is she sure which of us is you?"

"Bugger!"

* I am Pre-Law Major in my undergrad and I felt the need to include a real law, haha!

(A/N) – Well, another one down! Work has been hell recently, but I am making mandatory writing time. I sincerely thank you all for the amazing support :) We are getting closer to the First Task! Please review!

HarmoniousHerdFan


	12. Chapter 12

Stuck Like Glue

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is well! :) I cranked this chapter our after a long day at work, so please read and review! Onward!

Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the Hogsmeade trip with Hermione. It had been his first without the cloak! Apart from that, Harry and Hermione had actually gotten the chance to leave the castle, and go on a real date.

At first, the date had been quiet. Harry had no idea what to do on a date, and Hermione was less than helpful. The pair had walked towards Hogsmeade in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Harry stopped and brought Hermione into an embrace.

"We can't act like this, love, it's only a bloody date! I know I have no idea how these things work, but I think we should at least say something to each other" he finished with a kiss.

"I know, it just seems like I suddenly have nothing to say!" said Hermione, smiling at Harry sheepishly.

"Hermione, let's just be ourselves. We don't have to act a certain way, or do certain things. As long as we're together, this date is perfect."

"Oh Harry. I think that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me" said Hermione, putting a hand to her head, acting faint.

"Oh yes, laugh at the bumbling boyfriend" said Harry, pretending to be cross.

"Oh Harry. I love you, you goofball."

"You too 'Mione."

And so, hand in hand, the couple walked into Hogsmeade. The first place Harry took Hermione was to a small bookshop. Harry didn't know much about dating, but what he did know told him to take her to places she wanted to go. What could be better for his Hermione than an old bookshop?

As soon as the couple had entered, Hermione had immediately taken off down an aisle*, dragging Harry behind her. Harry loved seeing Hermione this way, so happy. Two weeks ago, Harry would have laughed at the thought of Hermione being so excited over a bunch of old dusty books. That Harry didn't realize the way that her brow wrinkled when she was reading the cover of a book. That Harry didn't know of the look that entered her eyes when she was reading something new. That Harry had no bloody idea how adorable she looked when she stretched her hand out, trying to reach a book on a high shelf, then the look that followed when she remembered that she was indeed a witch.

But the most important thing that that Harry didn't know, was the look that Hermione gave him when she brought a book to him, silently asking if it was okay to buy it. The look that she gave him when he accepted, without prodding or teasing her. The look that she saw reflected in Harry's eyes.

The couple had left the tiny bookstore with a small bag, carried by an insistent Harry. The two had wandered over to Zonko's looking at the various works of prankster magic. Harry had noticed the twins talking to the owner, looking quite excited. Harry could only imagine what the two were up to, looking so devious.

Harry and Hermione walked past the 'dating' establishment of Madame Puddifoots, (Hermione had taken one glance at the frilly interior and steered Harry in the opposite direction, while Harry breathed a sigh of relief.), and went to the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer. The two had seen several classmates out running around, including several holding hands. As the couple began walking back to Hogwarts, Hermione tucked into Harry, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Today was fun, Harry."

"I know. I really like taking you out, Hermione."

"And thank you for the book, Harry. You didn't have to buy it for me."

"I wanted to buy it for you Hermione. Besides, you know I can't resist when you look at me with that….that look."

"You mean like this?" said Hermione, looking into Harry's eyes, puffing out her bottom lip. Harry felt an instant burning need to kiss the grin off of her face.

Harry failed miserably.

He turned the grin into a full-blown laugh and wide smile. Harry was quite dazed himself.

As the two neared their destination, Hermione gave a soft yawn. Today had really tired them. As Harry and Hermione snuggled into bed, Harry reflected on their first real date together.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

As the couple drifted off to sleep, both dreaming about the other, another rune vanished from view.

Sunday came far too quickly for Harry. He was currently pacing in front of the fireplace, glancing at his watch. 11:55.

"Ugh" said Harry, sitting beside Hermione once more. She was curled up in the large armchair, reading a book on how to heal burns.

"Hermione, what if something happens, what if he gets caught?" Harry asked, for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Harry, do you trust Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying, please! I think I'm beginning to rub off on you" she finished with a smirk at Harry.

Harry kissed her then began to tickle her. She thought she could get the upper hand on him, did she?

"Ahem."

Harry and Hermione froze, looking for the source of the noise.

"I see that you inherited your father's….suaveness with the ladies, Harry" said the floating head of Sirius, indicating the blushing Hermione who was on Harry's lap.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry, while he and Hermione got up and crouched in front of their fireplace.

"Hello pup, hello Ms. Granger" said a beaming Sirius.

"You've been keeping him out of trouble, I presume?" asked the head of Sirius, winking at Hermione.

"Trying my best, but that is nearly impossible with Harry."

"Hey! It's not like I go _looking_ for trouble! It always seems to find me" said Harry, pretending to puff himself up.

"Ah yes, I believe James used those exact words before we pulled off a prank. But never mind, I don't have much time. I broke into a wizarding home in order to use their floo."

"Sirius, please don't get caught-" began Harry, looking serious at Sirius.

"Don't worry about me, pup. You worry about that dragon. And convincing this beautiful girl to stay with your sorry mug."

"He won't need to do much convincing" said a blushing Hermione with a laugh, holding up her arm, indicating the silvery chain that was linking her to Harry. Sirius became pensieve, with an unreadable expression on his face. He then smiled with recognition.

"Ah, I see….Harry, I wanted to tell you to keep your head up, and trust no one. Someone put your name into the goblet, and we don't know why. And now it has involved Hermione."

"We will Sirius" said Harry, nodding at the smiling head.

"I think I hear someone coming! Harry, don't try to take on the dragon with brute force; use your instincts. I'm sure Hermione here can steer you straight, she is so like Lily….Goodbye Harry, Hermione! I will owl you again when I have secured mine and Buckbeacks new home!"

And with that, the floating head of Sirius was gone.

(the next day)

Classes had gone surprisingly well. The Hufflepuffs didn't glare at Harry as much this time, with many even speaking to him. Hermione had heard that Cedric was telling off his fellow Hufflepuffs, and was asking them to stop wearing the 'Potter Stinks' badges.

By dinner, Harry and Hermione were doing reasonably well for a couple who was to face a dragon the next day. But no one else knew; other than the champions and their headmasters, at least. Ron was still acting oddly, especially since it had taken Madame Pomfrey two days to get Ron to stop creating worms.

Harry looked at his ex-friend sadly. Where had it all gone wrong?

After Professor Dumbledore's remarks last week, Harry had noticed that Ron had been glaring at them a lot more than normal. It seems almost as if he blamed them for what happened to his mum. Harry shook his head with exasperation. He didn't know if he could handle being blamed for cheating, stealing Hermione, _and_ getting Ron's mum in trouble.

Malfoy had also been behaving himself, apart from glaring at the two and mouthing mudblood at Hermione. He seemed to fear what the repercussions would be from attacking two champions. That, or he was worried that a piece of jewelry would beat him again.

That brought Harry to another thought. The bracelet. It seemed almost sentient, almost alive. It had moods; some lighthearted, and some extremely angry. It also seemed to have a twisted sense of humor. It was only a few days ago when the bracelet had dragged Harry into his and Hermione's bathroom while Hermione was showering. Harry had nearly seen a naked Hermione before he shut his eyes and began recanting the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Seeing a naked Hermione would probably have broken his imagination. He was almost sure that that was the bracelets intention.

He was also stumped on it lighting up like a lighthouse when he was near Ron or Professor Moody. He hadn't figured out what it meant yet.

"Harry, how far away are you right now?" he heard Hermione ask.

He looked over at her and saw her brown eyes full of amusement.

"Sorry, I was thinking."  
"I know, I noticed the smoke coming out of your ears."

Harry poked her side, causing her to giggle. She honestly didn't mean it; she loved that Harry was more curious now.

"I'll make you pay for that later" he said, giving her a suggestive look.

"Oh really, Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could answer, Harry heard a loud popping noise come from a few feet down the Gryffindor table. What he saw made him drop his fork and began laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe.

Ron's skin was lime green, while his hair was a bright shade of purple. His robes had been transfigured into a monkey suit. He even had a tail! In his hand, instead of a fork, he held a sign that read: "World's Biggest Prat."

Ron stood up and tried to yell something. All anyone heard was a loud monkey cackle. The Great Hall erupted into laughter. The more Ron tried to yell, the louder and louder he cried in his monkey voice. When he turned to storm out of the Great Hall, his tail caught on the bench. He immediately fell down, assumedly cursing in his monkey voice.

By the time that he had finally made it out of the Great Hall, even the staff looked slightly amused. Harry knew exactly where to look, and inwardly smiled when he saw his suspicions confirmed: Fred and George high-fived each other, and then discreetly waved their wands over Ron's plate.

Back in their room, Harry and Hermione were going through their final checklist before the first task the next day.

"Broom?" asked Hermione, holding a piece of parchment.

"Check."

"Wands?"

"Check and check."

"Do we know the spell for healing minor burns?"

"Check."

"Do we know the transfiguration and charm spells required to create decoys and blind the dragon?"

"Check."

"Do I have my boyfriend's love?"

"Che-…hmmm….I'm not sure Hermione, that one might need practice."

"Prat" said Hermione, swatting Harry's shoulder.

"You always have my love, Hermione" said Harry sincerely, giving Hermione a deep kiss.

"I think it's time for bed" he said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her up the stairs.

When Harry and Hermione were settled, Harry held Hermione close to him, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"We are going to be fine tomorrow, Hermione. We have a plan. I don't care if we come in dead last, as long as you aren't hurt."

"Me either, Harry, and same goes for you. We only do enough to survive, okay?" said Hermione softly, snuggling into his chest.

"Agreed" he said, sighing with contentment. He would never get tired of holding Hermione. He felt Hermione relax, and her breathing slow to an even, steady pace. His Hermione was already asleep. As he felt himself begin to drift off, his last waking thoughts were of Hermione, and the dragon. Tomorrow was the First Task.

Bugger.

* - I didn't believe Word when it told me that's how it was spelled. It is such a weird word!

(A/N) - Well guys, we have made it to the First Task! :) You guys are my inspiration, so any reviews are much appreciated. On an exciting note, my story now has over 25,000 views! Please tell me how my story is doing, and if you guys have any criticism, I would love to hear it!

Thank you to all who have made this story possible, and who will fuel the chapters to come :)

HarmoniousHerdFan


	13. Chapter 13

Stuck Like Glue

Hello readers! I hope I find you all well today! :) Please read and review! ONWARD!

At breakfast, the entire hall was full of laughter and excitement. For the other students, at least. The four (or was it five?) champions didn't share this happy view of the day. Even the staff seemed stiff today.

Harry and Hermione were trying to eat something, eat anything. Harry had never felt this nervous in his entire life. Not even the morning before his first Quidditch game could compare to this. 'If this is how I feel, I can't imagine what Hermione is going through' thought Harry, as he squeezed his and Hermione's linked hand.

She gave him a weak smile, then laid her head on his shoulder. Before long, the students began to file out, heading to the arena. The champions rose with them, but congregated at the staff table.

"My dear Champions….today, you face the First Task. I offer words of advice, and encouragement" began Professor Dumbledore, looking each Champion in the face. "Today, you will face a task that would break a lesser person. But you are Triwizard Champions, chosen by the Goblet to represent your schools. Take heart, and do not show fear. Be brave, but be smart."

"Yes, do not take unnecessary risks, we do need you all in one piece to move on, you know" added Ludo Bagman, looking as excited as he was at the World Cup.

Before long, Harry, Hermione, and the other champions were in a small tent outside of the arena. The champions could hear the roar of the crowd, the laughter, the cheering. It was all so overwhelming. Krum was sitting on a stool, his expression unreadable. Cedric was pacing in front of the tent opening, muttering under his breath. Fleur was sitting on a cot, looking suddenly like a little girl. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for her.

But it was Hermione who he truly felt his heart go out to. Sure, she had come along with Harry on his adventure last year, but facing a werewolf was nothing compared to facing a dragon. At least Harry had faced Voldemort twice, and lived. Harry was sitting on a small chair, Hermione on his lap, her face buried in his chest.

Suddenly, Rita Skeeter flung the tent flap open, and her camera man captured a picture of the room.

"Ah, the champions before the First Task. How…..terribly scary this must all be for you, especially you two, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter" she sang out, her quill flying across its pad.

Before anyone could respond, the flap was opened once more. This time, the headmasters plus Ludo and Mr. Crouch entered. Rita promptly snuck out of the tent, dragging her reporter behind her.

"Champions, please line up. The First task is about to begin. I wish you all good luck!" said Ludo, holding out a small bag. "In this bag, you will find out what you are to face, and the order in which you are to go!"

He looked between Fleur and Hermione. "Err….you go first Ms. Delacour, Ms. Granger here has someone to hold onto."

Fleur reached her hand into the bag, and gave a surprised yelp. When she pulled out her hand and opened it, a small statue of a dragon was revealed wearing a number two sign.

"The Welsh Green" said Mr. Crouch, looking distant.

Next up was Krum, who pulled out a fierce looking dragon, with a number three around its neck.

"The Chinese Fireball" answered Crouch.

Cedric reached in a pulled out smallish looking dragon with a number one hung on its neck.

"The Sweedish Short-Snout."

Finally it was Harry and Hermione's turn. They looked at each other, then at Mr. Bagman. They reached into together with their free hands, and pulled out a truly scary looking dragon with a number four around its neck.

"The Hungarian Horntail."

"Alright, now that we all know what you will be facing, here are the rules: Your goal is to capture a 'golden egg' that has been placed among a nest of real eggs. You must capture this egg, as it contains a clue that is crucial to the next task. You may use any spell that comes to mind, but be warned; if any of other eggs are harmed, you will be docked points" said Ludo, looking at the champions seriously. "Well, there is no point in keeping the crowd and champions waiting."

He strode out of the tent, and into the arena.

(Que the first three champion fights with their dragons. All rights belong to JKR and Goblet of Fire.)

The crowd roared once more as Ludo announced that Krum had advanced to the next round.

As Harry and Hermione took their places at the entrance to the arena, Harry looked over at Hermione, his nerves about to get the best of him. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"No matter what happens Hermione, I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone" said Harry hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I love you too Harry. We will make it through this, we will and we must" she said, kissing Harry.

He took strength from her positive attitude, and actually felt a bit of pride. What was a dragon compared to Hermione?

When the bell chimed, indicating it was their turn to enter the arena, Harry led Hermione out of the tent. Both stood tall and walked with confidence. As long as they were together, Harry felt that he actually could do this.

At first, the light was blinding. The setting sun was directly in their eyes, not allowing the couple to see the dragon very clearly. All they Harry could hear was the roar of the crowd, and the slight rumbling of the dragon. He immediately pushed Hermione behind a large rock, and then stuck his head out.

A large roar and fireball came hurling towards him. He ducked back behind the rock, doing his best to cover Hermione. As he glanced down, he noticed the bracelet was shining brightly, more than he had ever seen it.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT" he yelled, flicking his wand in the direction of Hogwarts. He hoped that it worked, because if not, Hermione's Plan B was really a pain in the arse.

Hermione tugged Harry over to her side, allowing her to look out from behind the rock.

"Petra Ois!" she said, pointing her wand at a rock on the opposite side of the arena, turning it into a sheep.

"It looks like Ms. Granger has turned a rock into a sheep, I hope it works better for her than it did for Mr. Diggory!" Harry heard the voice of Ludo Bagman say.

The dragon sent another fireball at the couple, forcing the two to take cover again. As Harry looked up at the sky again, he noticed a glint. It was his Firebolt!

"Hermione, the broom made it! Quick, distract it so we can get airborne!" said Harry, sending a flash of light towards the dragon's eyes. By now, the dragon was beginning to stretch out the chain holding it down, trying to get at the couple. The sheep took this moment to bawl loudly, causing the dragon's head to twist back the other direction.

The transfigured sheep seemed to know it was in danger, and suddenly took off, jumping from rock to rock. The entire arena began to chuckle, as the sheep was doing a very good job of dodging the dragon's fire, jumping from rock to rock bawling madly the entire time. This was causing the dragon to become increasingly irate, as it was now clawing its way towards the sheep, completely ignoring the couple.

Harry mounted his broom, and turned to wait for Hermione.

"Harry, I can't get the bracelet to unlink our hands!" said Hermione, trying to will the bracelet to separate.

It seemed to glint at them, almost as if toying with them.

"BUGGER!" yelled Harry. "This is not the time for games!"

The dragon gave a victorious roar, as it had finally managed to corner the fluffy noise maker. The dragon then turned back towards the couple, cocking its head, almost as if listening.

It sent another fireball towards the rock, causing it to shudder.

"Bugger it all!" Harry yelled. He pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"What are you doing Harry?!" asked Hermione, clinging to him as he took off.

"We have to move Hermione! Try to distract it while I get close enough to grab the egg!"

"It seems Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are now flying! Oh my, this is truly exciting! I wonder why Mr. Krum didn't think of this?" said Ludo Bagman to the crowd.

"Harry, we didn't practice like this! How can you even fly?!" asked Hermione, clinging to Harry as tightly as she could. As good as it felt in his arms, flying around at a high speed with nothing but one arm holding you to a broom was not how she wanted to fly.

"I can fly good enough to keep us alive, love" he said, looking at the dragon but using a softer tone. "Now kick this dragon's arse!"

Hermione gave Harry one last grip, looking fearfully at the ground. But she trusted Harry, she trusted that he wouldn't let them fall. She slowly removed her arm from Harry, and pulled out her wand. There was nothing holding her on the broom except their linked hands now.

As Harry took a sharp dive to avoid a jet of fire, Hermione saw the dragon unfurl its wings, seemingly about to take flight.

She quickly cast a blinding hex at its eyes, hitting her mark. The dragon began flapping its wings angrily, causing large gusts of wind to hit the audience.

The gusts became so strong that they blew the occupants out of one of the sections, including a very peeved looking Rita Skeeter.

"Harry, you need to get that egg now! It's trying to take off!" Hermione said to Harry, keeping her wand trained on the dragons eyes.

"The tail is still over the nest, if we get too close and the dragon see's us we're gonners!" said Harry, indicating the spiked tail.

"Harry, I have an idea!"

"Well, let's hear it!" said Harry as he flew to the other side of the arena, trying to draw the dragon to that side.

"You saw how irritated the dragon was when the sheep kept bawling, right?"

"Yeah, I did" said Harry, trying to figure where Hermione was going with this.

"What if we charmed different rocks to resonate a high pitched sound, from different sides of the arena? It might confuse the dragon long enough to get us close enough to get the egg!" she finished, casting another blinding curse at the obviously angry dragon.

"It's worth a try, love!" said Harry as he banked into a dive. The dragon was spewing flames in every direction now, unable to see the couple.

Hermione cast a _Sonitus_ charm at the far corner of the arena. The effect was instantaneous, as the Horntail began twisting its head in every direction, trying to locate the source of the noise.

Harry guided the broom in behind of the Horntail as easily as he could, trying to not make them noticeable. The crowd seemed to quiet down, waiting to see what would happen.

The dragon stretched its neck out towards the loudly screaming corner, trying to see through its blinded vision what was causing the infuriating noise. Harry and Hermione flew closer, almost ten feet from the dragons nest.

Suddenly, the Horntail turned, seeing its prey so close to its nest drove it into a fit a rage. It shot a thick wave of flame towards the couple at the same it reared its tail, ready to swat the couple out of the sky.

Harry saw the flame and felt the tail move. He focused his vision on the golden egg, and gripped the handle of his broom tightly. "HOLD ON!" he yelled to Hermione.

She managed to get her free arm around Harry at the exact instant that he launched the broom forwards as fast as he could. Right as he was merely a foot from the egg, he let go of the broom, holding on with only his legs.

He grabbed the egg at the exact instant that the tail changed direction, coming straight for them. Hermione closed her eyes, ready for the impact. Harry was trying to guide the broom upward with only his legs, but to no avail.

The bracelet turned a bright gold color, and suddenly their hands unlinked. Harry quickly grabbed his broom, and pulled the couple into a tight spiral. As the couple rolled, a spike from the dragon's tail sliced through the air right where their heads had been. A tendril shot out of the bracelet, seemingly creating a barrier between the fireball and the couple.

The fire struck it, and seemed slowed for just a moment, before it broke past the golden barrier, coming right for the couple. The barrier, however, had bought Harry enough time to pull out of the spiral and fly up out of the arena.

As Harry turned the broom and the couple looked back at the Horntail, they saw several wizards running around it, subduing it with spells.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Harry and Hermione landed in front of the champion's tent, relieved that it was finally over. Harry looked at his girlfriend, giving her a goofy smile. Apart from being covered with soot and having a few stray hairs burned, his Hermione had made it through unharmed. He gave her a big kiss, eliciting more cheers from the crowd. He and Hermione lifted the Golden Egg to the crowd with their free hands, as their others were currently occupied.

The entire Judge's table, along with an extremely testy Madame Pomfrey, converged upon the two.

"That was bloody brilliant Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger!" said Ludo, looking like he was about to explode.

"You two did quite well" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, not bad for a _team_" spat out Karkaroff, looking menacingly at the two.

"Stop it monsieur Karkaroff, ze two are safe" said Madame Maxime, smiling warmly at the couple.

The judges turned and conferred amongst themselves while Madame Pomfrey fussed over the couple, muttering about dragons, burns, and children.

Ludo cast _Sonorus_ on himself, and addressed the crowd.

"We have reached a decision, and are ready to announce the champion's scores!"

Karkaroff sent a glare at Harry and Hermione.

"In first place, we have Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, for the ingenious use of multiple charms and using a broom to avoid being hurt!

The crowd cheered, amidst some booing from the Durmstrang students and the Slytherins.

"In second place, we have Mr. Krum, for his use of the _Conjunctivitis _Charm! Though effective, his dragon did destroy half of his eggs.

More cheering.

"In third place, we have Mr. Diggory, for his advanced spellwork of transfiguration! Although he was successful in luring his dragon away, he also was burned.

The entire pitch cheered loudly at Cedric waved a bandaged arm at the crowd.

"And in the fourth place, we have Ms. Delacour, for her truly inspiring idea of simply putting her dragon to sleep. But an unforeseen side-effect was her dragon toppling onto its nest, crushing nearly all of the eggs, in addition to being burned.

She waved at the crowd, almost sheepishly.

The entire crowd cheered, along with the champions clapping for her.

"And that concludes the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" said Ludo, bouncing on his feet.

Mr. Crouch turned back to the champions, and gestured for them all to come close.

"As Ludo said before the task, the golden eggs you all retrieved contain a crucial clue to the second task. You must figure it out, on your own. No teachers or other students may be asked for help. The Second Task will take place on February 24th. Take care until then" he concluded, walking away from the group.

(A few hours later)

Harry and Hermione were back in the Gryffindor common room, talking and laughing with the crowded tower. It seemed that every member of Gryffindor was stuffed into the common room. Even the twins had managed to sneak in food and butterbeer in order to celebrate.

Ron was looking at Harry and Hermione, an odd expression on his face. It was almost as if he looked….sorry. Harry quickly turned back to Hermione; he didn't want to deal with Ron right now.

Before long, the festivities died down and the residents of the tower began going to bed, all congratulating Harry and Hermione on their amazing First Task, and also taking the lead in the tournament.

Soon it was just Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were left in the common room.

"Listen Ron, if you're coming here to apologize, it's not going to be that easy" said Harry, standing slightly in front of Hermione. He didn't know what Ron was going to do.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry over the way I acted" said Ron, looking at the two expectantly. There was a tightness to his smile, it almost looked forced.

"Oh, so after treating us like dirt, getting your mum locked up and causing Hermione to nearly be scarred for life, your _sorry_?!" asked Harry incredulously, looking between Hermione and Ron. "What exactly did you tell her that made her try to hurt Hermione so badly?!"

"It's not important Harry, what is important is that I am sorry, and I want to be your friend again."

"So you think it's just going to be like _POOF_; like nothing ever happened?!" asked Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah, I mean I said I'm sorry, I'm not gonna keep saying it-" started Ron, an annoyed tone entering his voice.

"It is not that easy, Ron. You got your mum in serious trouble. Does that even bother you?" asked Harry, looking at Ron with an uneasy feeling.

"Of course it does!"

"What did you tell her?!" demanded Hermione, looking angrily at Ron. Harry couldn't believe that after fighting a dragon a few hours earlier, Hermione still had enough left to fight with Ron too.

"I said it's not important, Merlin! I don't know how you put up with her Harr-"

"Do not talk about her like that!" said Harry, becoming very angry. Was he really going to downplay Hermione, again?!

"You know, I thought I was going to be your friend again, I thought you two actually were my friends" said Ron, looking angry.

Harry's mind went blank. Was Ron really making this about him, again?!

"Ron, you broke off your friendship with me. YOU called Hermione names and drove her friendship away. YOU lied to your mum and nearly got Hermione seriously hurt! YOU did all of this, not US!" Harry yelled at Ron, trying to figure out where he was coming from.

The bracelet began glowing as Ron glared at Harry.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled, drawing his wand.

"What's not fair Ron?" asked Harry, suddenly quiet.

"You have fame, fortune, power….you even have Hermione!" said Ron, as though explaining it to a three year old. "It's not fair!"

"You do remember how I got all of that fame and fortune, don't you?" asked Harry quietly. On the inside, he felt sick. He actually thought that Ron understood.

"Yeah, you bloody saved us all from 'You-Know-Who'. Every bloody child knows that" said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"No, Ron. My family was MURDERED by Voldemort. For some reason, he couldn't kill me. I was alone, an orphan. I didn't know love until a few weeks ago. You say it's not fair, Ron? It's not fair that Voldemort decided to kill my parents. It's not fair that I had to live as a slave for ten years. It's not fair that the only person who could have shown me love as a child was locked away. It's not bloody fair that I have nearly been killed every year since I came here. It's not fair that I have to compete in this stupid tournament that I could die in, that Hermione could die in!" finished Harry, slowly increasing volume towards the end.

Hermione had snuck up behind him and held him while he was speaking, leveling a glare at Ron.

"You think your life isn't fair, Ron? I pity you" said Harry quietly, turning and putting his head against Hermione's.

Ron stood there, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, we need space" said Hermione, taking Harry's hand and leading him toward the portrait hole.

"That's alright, bloody leave. Fine. Good riddance" they heard him call after them.

When Harry and Hermione arrived back in their apartment, Hermione pulled Harry into their armchair. She cuddled into him while they looked at the fire.

"I love you, Harry" she said, kissing him.

"And I love you, Hermione. I don't think I'd make it without you."

"No, you wouldn't have gotten past Fluffy in first year" she said, a light tease in her voice. She was trying to get Harry to stop thinking about Ron.

"No, I probably would have died. Or worse, gotten 'expelled'" he said with a smirk, kissing Hermione's nose.

"Hey, I was only a first year" she said, gently swatting his arm.

"Who thought being expelled was worse than dying" he reminded her again, poking her.

The two exchanged more witty remarks, with eventually evolved into another round of Hermione running through the apartment, being chased by Harry.

When the two had finally settled into bed, Harry pulled Hermione tightly against him. He never felt more complete than when he was with her. As he looked into her brown eyes, he saw nothing but love for him.

The two spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling. Harry thanked Amicus, wherever he was, for the bracelet that had given him Hermione.

After his and Hermione's final snog, Hermione buried her face and began to slowly fall asleep. As Harry let unconsciousness take him, he realized that it had been three weeks since he had last had a vision of Voldemort. Three blissful weeks. He pulled Hermione closer, and felt her gentle breathing on his chest.

All was well.

(A/N)- Welp, the First task is down! And phew, that was a long chapter! Please tell me how it was: do you think I did it justice? This was my first action scene, after all :) anyway guys, I will be leaving for vacation on Saturday to return next Sunday! (OH NOES!) but my girlfriend is allowing me to bring along my laptop, provided I don't spend the entire time on it (meaning I have to write in small spurts). So, I may or may not get a chapter out next week. But, never fear! I am thinking that I may write a one-shot during the coming week, or several. I don't want to lose whatever 'magic' I have going for this story by mucking up a chapter. :) So until next time! (I think I may get one more chapter our before I leave.)

Cheers!

HarmoniousHerdFan


	14. Chapter 14

Stuck Like Glue

I'M BACK! Woooo! Hello everyone! Vacation was a very welcome break from reality, and it really allowed me to recharge my batteries. I didn't get the opportunity to do much writing, but I did think of several scenarios whilst sitting on the beach. Without further ado, ONWARD!

It had been two weeks since the First Task.

It also happened to be two weeks since Ron had last spoken to Harry and Hermione. Not for his lack of trying, however; Harry just didn't want to deal with Ron right now. Not with his and Hermione's newest dilemma.

Bugger.

Harry had been saying that a lot, recently, he thought somewhat grumpily. Nothing was wrong with him and Hermione; in fact, they were closer than ever. No, his source of animosity was the bracelet.

It had all started the day after the First Task. He and Hermione had been lazing around their apartment, coming down from the rush of fighting the dragon. Hermione had been reading, while Harry, surprisingly, was also reading. He had begun to read more, recently, ("Surprise, surprise" thought Harry) and he was actually enjoying it.

The day was going well, until the bracelet decided enough was enough. Harry had been stretched out on the couch, his head on Hermione's lap, when _IT_ happened.

The bracelet had been gaining intensity for a while, steadily getting brighter. Hermione had taken notice with the chain suddenly glowed a bright red, and was about to mention it to Harry when suddenly the bracelet retracted. This wasn't all that bad, but what happened next was completely unexpected, and unwelcome

The bracelet had magically raised itself, and was forcing the couple to hover slight off the ground, completely pressed against each other.

"What is going on?!" asked Hermione, her eyes wide.

"I dunno!"

"It's never done this before, has it?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember dangling from the ceiling, love" said Harry cheekily.

Hermione still had her free hand and smacked Harry on the head. "Prat."

"Only with you, dear."

"I love you, silly boy. Any ideas?"

"We could try charming the bracelets" said Harry, looking at the glowing runes on the bands.

"With what, my dear Mr. Potter? Our wands are down there" said Hermione, indicating the two sticks of wood on the bookshelf with her foot.

"Bugger."

(Somewhere else in the castle)

"George, do you think it worked?" asked Fred Weasley, looking at his twin with trepidation.

"I don't see them at dinner yet, so I would guess….yes."

"Cheeky git, don't make me turn Alicia into a Fred groupie" said Fred, giving George a leering grin.

"As if! Your sorry arse isn't even brave enough to ask Angelina out on a date, let alone have 'groupies'."

"Shut it, brother! You know she is right there!" whispered Fred, indicating the pretty girl who glanced up at the twins when she heard her name.

Fred gave her a roguish smile, causing her to blush and whisper to Alicia and Katie. All three girls winked at the twins, then resumed their girl talk.

"If you ever do that again, I'll stick my wand so far up your-"began Fred, glaring menacingly at George, when he suddenly noticed the Great Hall's newest arrivals.

Harry and Hermione walked in, looking distinctly disheveled and wrinkled, almost as if the two had just come down from a furious snog session.

George looked over and Fred, giving him a smirk. "Bingo."

Harry and Hermione sat down, seemingly trying to act as normal as possible.

(Great Hall, Gryffindor table)

Harry was having both a good day and a bad one. On the one hand, the bracelet was creating pure havoc with their routine. But on the other, it was making it one of the best days of his life.

Whatever was making the bracelet behave this way, it had a very specific function, and 'treatment', thought Harry.

He wasn't so sure that Hermione was enjoying it quite as much, since she kept glancing down at the bracelet. She also seemed to be scanning the table, looking for something.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Harry, looking into her eyes.

"Trying to find the twins, I have a strong suspicion that they have something to do with this" she replied, leaning further into the table to look down it.

Harry turned to help her look, and right when he finally noticed the twins, smirking at them, he saw a glint of red in the corner of his eye.

"Oh no, oh no, not here!" thought Harry furiously. Not here, in front of everyone!

He and Hermione immediately got up, walking quickly toward the door.

They didn't make it.

To anyone who was looking at the two when the bracelet reached its full red brilliance, they might have thought that someone was playing with the two like a puppeteer. The bracelet immediately pulled Harry and Hermione into the air, causing Hermione to release a frustrated growl and Harry to yell "BUGGER!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled Snape, standing up and pointing towards the couple.

"Now now Severus, I'm sure there is an explanation" said Dumbledore, also rising from his chair.

When he, Snape, and McGonagall had reached the floating couple, the two were obviously bright red from embarrassment.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger" said Dumbledore, giving a nod in their direction. "May I ask what is causing you two to, _float_ in my Great Hall?"

"Yes, and it had better be good" spat Snape.

"We don't know, Professor Dumbledore" said Harry, giving a pointed look at Snape. "It started earlier today; we don't know why."

"Well how did you get down?" asked Professor McGonagall, her eyes running up and down the couple.

"Err…that part is the tricky part" said Harry, giving them a sheepish look.

The entire Great Hall was hanging onto every word.

"Well hurry up and get on with it" said Snape. "We can't have you floating over everyone's meal, though I'm sure you love being the center of everyone's universe."

"Enough, Severus. Harry, Ms. Granger, please do whatever you did to get down last time. Professor Snape is correct in that we cannot have you floating here all night" said Dumbledore with a slight smile.

"I'm not sure that we can do it with everyone here, sir…" said Harry, his blush rising. Hermione was looking mortified, and the Great Hall seemed to be completely quiet.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"What Harry means to say, Professor, is that we do not feel comfortable doing what we need to in front of the entire school" said Hermione, finally speaking.

"Not comfortable?" asked Dumbledore, looking truly curious.

"You see sir…it took us quite a while to figure it out the first time. We had been hovering for nearly twenty minutes before we….stumbled upon it…" said Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Go on, we don't have all day, Potter" said Snape, rolling his eyes.

"In order for us to come down….we have to kiss" said Hermione, blushing furiously.

Dumbledore looked perplexed for a moment, then chuckled. "Then kiss and come down. I'm sure you two have done it in public before."

"Sir….we have to…err…_snog_" finished Harry, not looking at anyone.

"Snog" said Dumbledore, looking pensive.

"Oh this is ridiculous" spat Snape, rolling his eyes and giving Harry a disgusted look. "Of course Potter wants an excuse to force the entire school to watch him kiss! This goes beyond the deprave stunts his father used to pull!"

"Are you sure that you have to…snog?" asked McGonagall, looking up at the couple.

"Yes Professor" said Hermione dutifully, almost trying to hide her face in shame.

By now the entire Hall was whispering excitedly, but everyone was still glued to the scene before them. Harry braved a glance at his fellow students, and saw nearly every face looking at them.

Bugger.

"I suppose I could ask the other students to look away…" began Dumbledore, peering at the two with an odd expression,

"Oh no, Headmaster. If Potter wants the whole school to see, the whole school will see" said Snape, a tight frown on his face. "Go on Potter, get it over with. I wish to have enough time to go and _Obliviate_ myself later."

Harry glared at Snape, and was about to reply when McGonagall stepped forward, giving Snape a very disproving look. "Potter, Granger, I am sorry but Severus has a point. The sooner this is over with the sooner we all get resume dinner."

Harry turned slightly and looked at Hermione. Her face was shining with embarrassment.

"We need to get this over with love."

"Why does everyone have to be starring?!" said Hermione in a quiet voice. She didn't mind kissing Harry, but she didn't like being the center of attention either.

Harry brought his free hand to Hermione's face, and gently brought their faces closer. He willed all of his embarrassment away, (or he at least tried). As he was preparing himself, he noticed Fred and George watching them with the look that Harry identified as their pranking look. He made a mental note to murder them and feed them to the Horntail later.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes one last time, giving her a reassuring smile. The entire hall seemed to suck it its breath, with the females looking exited and the males giving gagging faces.

The kiss started softly, and Harry faintly heard cooing noises and retching. He tried to ignore the sound and focus on Hermione. As they deepened the kiss, Harry sneaked a peak to see if they had lowered any.

So far so good.

The longer the kiss lasted, the lower the couple sank. Neither noticed the lightly glowing runes, nor the soft glow that seemed to encircle them.

Finally, Harry and Hermione felt their feet hit the stone floor. They immediately broke the kiss, both beet red and looking firmly at the ground. Harry heard Snape muttering under his breath, and looked up to see an amused looking Dumbledore and a thinly smiling McGonagall.

"Well, now that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are all sorted out, I suggest we all get back to finishing our excellent dinner" said Dumbledore to the Great Hall, as he turned to return to his throne. Snape and McGonagall turned with him, but not before Snape shot Harry a look that he had never seen before.

The two returned to their seats as gracefully as they could, trying their best to avoid the incessant stares from the rest of the students.

Gradually the Great Hall resumed its chatter, while Harry and Hermione were doing their best to sink into the floor. Neither wanted to be the center of attention for another month.

The two were prodded by their surrounding friends (mainly Parvati and Lavendar), and the couple waited until they saw Fred and George get up to leave.

The two followed them quietly, and made it halfway to Gryffindor tower before George turned behind him and saw the couple.

He froze and grabbed Fred's arm. The four were locked in a staring contest. Harry could feel the tension in Hermione building. Apparently, so could Fred, as his eyes widened and he looked at George with fear in his eyes.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Fred suddenly tugged on George.

"RUN GEORGE!" he yelled, casting one last terrified look at Hermione.

"GET BACK HERE!" she screamed, dragging Harry as she took off, following the trouble-making twins.

The couple chased the twins up three flights of stairs, and down two corridors before the twins finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"I don't even care anymore" said George, breathing heavily.

"What did you do?!" asked Hermione just as breathlessly.

"We made a slight modification to the bracelet, it's harmless really" replied Fred, still looking at Hermione warily.

"Your 'modification' just embarrassed me and Harry in front of the entire school!" she said, her voice getting louder.

"Well, yes, that was the general idea-" said George, looking shocked that Hermione hadn't gotten the gist of the prank.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Well that is entirely subjective, my dear Hermione-" said George, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

Harry was looking on, completely amused. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he began he noticed a red glow.

Bugger.

"Er, Hermione…" he said warily.

"What Harry?!" asked Hermione, still looking at the now smirking twins.

"The bracelet…."

She looked down.

"YOU TWO ARE SO-" she was cut off by the bracelet pulling the couple into the air again.

"Well, you two seem to be rather…_occupied_ at the moment" said George, strolling away from the couple.

"Yes, we would love to stay and _hang_ out, but we have much more important things to do, don't we Gred?"

"Oh yes Forge, we need to test our latest product on some ickle firsties."

And with that, the twins were gone around a corner, leaving Harry and Hermione stuck by the bracelet. Again.

"Well, love, I know you are furious right now, but I would really love to get down" said Harry, wrapping his girlfriend into a hug.

"We need to get them back" she said, pressing her forehead against his, calming down.

"We will, 'Mione, we will."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too. You're scary, but I love you" said Harry, pecking her nose.

"Prat. Let's get down, I want a shower and to just go to sleep."

"Straight to sleep?" asked Harry with a teasing look of shock.

"Yes, and unless you want to sleep on the floor I suggest you keep your depraved mind from going any further than that."

"Try telling that to the bracelet."

Eventually, the two did make it back to their room, and after their shower's, they did go straight to bed (Harry had several pillows thrown at him after he made yet another comment, while Hermione was sighing that boys never learn), and as they drifted off to sleep, Harry was silently thanking the twins. Without them, he doubted he would have ever realized what was right in front of him.

(A/N) – HEY GUYS! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Please don't hate me! Vacation was great, and I have many more ideas and twists to add to this story. Please read and review! And let me know how this chapter was, since it was my first after not writing at all for a week. Cheers!

HarmoniousHerdFan


	15. Chapter 15

Stuck Like Glue

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews; you guys fuel this story; 43k views and counting! :) Onward!

(HHF-HHF-HHF-HHF)

Harry was having both a good day and a bad day. On one hand, the twins had no idea of how to make the bracelet stop from hoisting them up at completely random intervals, which was something that annoyed Hermione deeply. She had gone off on the twins, screaming about "unsafe magic…..completely bull-headed thinking that could have killed them…..making alterations to a very ancient magical device without any idea of the repercussions…" in fact, it go so bad that Professor McGonagall had to be called.

Apart from ranting about how embarrassing it was (Harry suspected Hermione really disliked being embarrassed), Hermione was also very peeved about the fact that the twins wouldn't tell her how they performed the spell to make 'modifications' to the bracelet. They were being very mysterious, almost cheekily so. Harry suspected the twins were simply acting this way to continue to get a rise out of Hermione.

It really didn't bother him all that much, at least now that he thought on it. At first he was ready to kill the twins, mainly because he could see how much it upset Hermione. But that had been two weeks ago. Now, as Harry thought back on it, he could see why it was so hilarious to the twins. He was a prankster at heart, after all.

The hoisting didn't bother Harry all that much. Not that he needed an excuse to kiss Hermione (in fact she was a very good kisser), it just was an inconvenience if it occurred around certain people. Malfoy had been the worst, but before he could begin to taunt the couple, the bracelet seemed to flicker menacingly, sending Malfoy scurrying for cover. This had caused every student in the area to begin to chuckle at the nervous-ferret-who-was-scared-of-jewelry.

No, the bracelet was not the most pressing issue on his mind.

Professor McGonagall had informed Harry and Hermione that the Champions had to open the 'Yule Ball'. While Harry had been trying to wrap his head around the idea of being the center of attention, yet again, Hermione had gotten a big eyed look.

"Professor, do Harry and I have to get separate partners?"

"Huh?" was Harry's sudden outburst, looking at Hermione with an alarmed look.

"Normally you would be correct Ms. Granger. Since you and Harry are not separate Champions, logic would say you need 'one' partner. Now I agree that that would be completely absurd (she had noticed Harry's jaw dropping and Hermione looking like appalled), so the judges and Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch decided that you two will be allowed to attend as a 'couple'. I highly doubt the bracelet would have allowed an outsider, anyway" she finished, glancing in the direction of the bracelet.

It seemed to shimmer in response, as if saying it dared someone to try.

Harry looked over at Hermione. Now that the shock was past, and the fear of the possibility of not being together was gone, Hermione actually looked a little….._excited._

'It must be a girl thing' thought Harry, though if it made Hermione happy, then he would go along with anything. He couldn't imagine going to the ball with anyone else, let alone a girl. Before the bracelet, Harry had just began to become aware that there were many _girls_ in Hogwarts. The idea of having to ask someone he barely knew was almost terrifying to him.

He looked back over at his girlfriend. She was asking Professor McGonagall something else. 'I love her' he thought, looking at her fondly. Hermione looked over at him, a slight smile forming. He eyes seemed to answer him. Before Harry could ponder if she had actually heard him somehow, she realized that Professor McGonagall was also looking at him.

"Err, sorry. I was thinking….." he trailed off, having missed the entire conversation.

"I noticed, Mr. Potter. Based on your expression, I would gather that your thought involved Ms. Granger here?"

"Yes Professor" he replied sheepily. Hermione colored slightly and pulled their joined hands into her lap.

"I shouldn't say this, but you two remind me so much of Lily and James. Well, after….the bracelet" she said, giving the couple in front of her a fond look.

"Wait…what?" asked Harry, staring straight at the Professor. Hermione was also looking extremely curious.

"Well, I'm sure you heard something about your parents, correct Harry? About their time here at Hogwarts?"

"Well I've heard Snape say that my father was a good for nothing prat" replied Harry, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"Well yes, Severus would regard your father that way. They were at odds since the first day they met. Not unlike Mr. Malfoy and yourself" she nodded at Harry. "What I meant, Mr. Potter, was that your mother and father….were…..not that close before their sixth and seventh years. In fact, they weren't even friends before then."

Harry was looking at the Professor with a dumfounded look. All his life he had assumed that it had been a fairy tale, all of that 'love at first sight' stuff. He at least had compared them to he and Hermione. Friends that became more. But to learn that they didn't even like eachother?

"Let me explain" she said hastily, not wanting to give Harry the wrong impression. "Your father was a prankster, a jokester, and something of a rebel. He and Sirius were not unlike the Weasley twins. Lily was not unlike Hermione, top of her class, very clever, and also very kind" she said, giving Hermione the warmest smile that Harry had ever seen on her face.

"The two did not hit it off at first, not for James lack of trying. I believe he pursued her after fifth year. She refused him up until….well…..Sirius somehow found the bracelet. I know that he, James, and Remus spent all of their free time exploring this castle…and he found it. I don't know where."

Harry thought this sounded eerily familiar. His glance at Hermione told him that she felt the same way.

"From what I gather, being told this story by Lily, Sirius worked out what it was, and decided to stick it on his best friend and Lily" she finished, looking between the two. "Suffice to say, Lily nearly leveled the castle when it happened. James thought it was all good fun, and eventually Lily fell in love with James, as he did with her."

Harry felt a warm feeling inside of him. He pulled Hermione closer; he knew exactly what they had felt. Amicus had pursued 'true love', and his bracelet did its best to find it.

"Those two…." She became teary, conjuring a handkerchief for herself. She blew her nose loudly.

"I'm sorry, thinking about those two brings back old memories" she told Harry and Hermione. Harry could see how much they had meant to her.

"It's okay, Professor, I understand" said Harry, trying to convey his feelings though the look her gave the Professor. He had never actually sat down and talked with her before; he no longer saw her as just the stiff old professor. "Thank you for telling me something about my parents" he said, standing up and bringing Hermione with him.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Remember that the Yule Ball is in a few weeks, and you two are expected to 'open' the dance" she said, giving the two another smile.

"Thank you, well will" said Hermione. "And thank you for telling us more about the bracelet. I had a suspicion that Harry's parents were the last to wear the bracelet."

Harry and Hermione left the transfiguration classroom, and headed down to dinner.

The bracelet didn't hoist the couple in the air, not throughout all of dinner nor on the way back to their apartment. As the couple walked through the halls, Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry had never felt so content or complete before in his life.  
When the couple made it back to their home, the two began to talk in length about all that Professor McGonagall had told them.

Hermione revealed that she had guessed it had been Lily and James because of a _feeling_ she got from the bracelet when she thought about Harry. It was almost like the bracelet took impressions of the love between the couples it became attached to, and carried it on.

As the two were talking (Hermione was cuddled into Harry; they were looking into the fire), the bracelet was lightly glowing, seemingly content and peaceful.

"Hermione, I love you" Harry said suddenly, turning Hermione's head and kissing her softly.

"I love you too Harry" she replied with a questioning look.

"I just felt the need to tell you" he said, answering he unasked question regarding his randomness. "I just wanted to say….you…complete me. It's hard to explain, but I feel like you're my other half. I never want to lose you, ever."

"I feel the same way Harry, I really do. I can't even remember what it was like before, before I got 'stuck to you" she said, readjusting herself and cuddling tightly into Harry.

The bracelet had turned a slight shade of blue, not unlike the color when Harry and Hermione had first become bonded.

The last rune glowed and vanished.

Suddenly, but slowly, the bracelet began gaining intensity, until the light was blinding. The chain vanished and the bracelet slipped off their arms, landing softly on the sofa.

Harry and Hermione starred at the bracelet, hardly daring to breathe.

The bracelet glowed golden, and a thin beam of light shined out of it, projecting the image of a slightly short, balding wizard in very old looking robes.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. I am Gerald Amicus" said the figure, smiling brightly at the couple.

Harry and Hermione nearly fainted.

(HHF-HHF-HHF-HHF)

(A/N) – Muhahahaha! This was rather sudden, wasn't it? Never fear, this entire scene is planned and the next development is mildly interesting (at least to me) and also, Harry and Hermione's bond isn't going to just 'vanish' (que a louder 'muhahahaha'). I also apologize for the shorter chapter this time. I had to end it here :)

I would like to mention reviewer "rb2312" as the only one to ask/comment on the James/Lily hints. I hope more of you picked up on them :)

This story is becoming more fun than I had ever imagined, so please keep the reviews coming! I read them all, and I will respond to them if anyone needs clarifications or simply wants to chat!

Please Read and Review! :)

HarmoniousHerdFan


	16. Chapter 16

Stuck Like Glue

Hey guys! :) More in store for our favorite couple! Please read and review! ONWARD!

(HHF/HHF/HHF/HHF)

The image was smiling brightly at the couple; in fact it was more of a knowing grin.

"Are you….were you….." Harry began, completely nonplussed. He had seen something similar before, but that was when Riddle had appeared from the diary back in second year.

"Yes, I do exist in the bracelet, and no, I am not alive. I am something of an impression, a _memory _of the real Gerald Amicus" said the…..spectre? "I have spent the past weeks inside the two of you, _feeling_ your love grow. I must say that I love my job."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, sounding somewhat affronted that something was rooting around in her mind.

"I meant no offense, I vow. I was created for the sole purpose of being able to….read….the souls that I bond together. When the real Amicus created his items, he put a little of himself in each to insure that they could never be abused, nor turned against their true nature" said the image.

Now Harry was sure that this was similar to the diary-memory that he had encountered in second year. But it was not the same; he would discuss this with Hermione later.

"Now, allow me to clear up any confusion" began the image of Gerald, sounding like it had said this hundreds of times. "Even though you have passed the trials set forth by Gerald, this does not mean that your love is infallible; such is the nature of being human."

Hermione looked shocked at this, as did Harry.

"I am not saying that love is not genuine, no! I am saying that love grows, it learns, it…evolves. You two have a truly wonderful bond; it existed before I became involved."

Harry and Hermione blushed slightly.

The image noticed this and gave a vigorous nod. "I fail to see how you two had not tried a relationship yet. I mean, the basic building blocks for a long and truly passionate love are present! You two are a prime example of why Gerald created his items in the first place! It's not as if I had to _force_ you to fall in love; you two were already _in _love! And at such an age….." trailed off the image, seemingly falling into thought.

"Sir….Gerald….can I ask what happens now?" asked Hermione, looking inquisitive.

"You may ask, but will I answer?" replied the image of Gerald, giving her a cheeky smile.

Hermione huffed and looked slightly cross.

The image gave her a triumphant grin while slipping Harry a wink. Harry smiled.

"Sir, I am with Hermione, I want to know what happens next."

"Well, that entirely depends upon you two. I have progressed your bond, and have given you a foundation from which you can build a love that will be the envy of every witch and wizard for miles around. But as I said, it is entirely up to you….with a twist" he finished, giving a smirk that reminded Harry of the twins pranking face.

"The bracelet has served its purpose, and will go back where the two…Weasleys….found it. Gerald created a….phase two, if you will." The image waved his hand over the bracelet, and the runes reappeared at the same time that a secondary gold beam shot out of the bracelet. Two rings formed, obviously a 'his and hers' set. Harry felt himself go red and saw Hermione turn beet red and look at Harry nervously.

The image looked between the two, his eyes darting between their faces.

Harry couldn't believe that he was going to be married at fourteen. Fourteen!

"Oh stop it you two!" cried the image, slapping his leg and guffawing loudly.

"What?!" asked Harry and Hermione in unison, looking at the image with a shocked expression.

"Your faces…your faces…you actually thought…" said the image between laughing, looking out of breath. He finally calmed down at looked at the stony expressions being leveled in his direction. "Oh come now, you know it was hilarious."

"I'd rather think not" said Hermione thinly, giving the image a trademark look of displeasure. This memory seemed to know exactly how to push her buttons.

"Oh you lovers, always so touchy. Why I remember when I got to meet your parents, young Harry….." the bracelet trailed off. He suddenly stood up straighter and shot the two a smile.

Before Harry could demand that the image elaborate, and said "I am sorry, but I cannot speak of previous bonded. It is part of the rules, I am afraid. But know this, Harry: your parents, while not having a foundation that you and your bonded have, they managed to form a love that was among the strongest I have ever bared witness to. It was quite a sight to see them together, as it is with you" he said, giving Harry a reassuring smile and winking at the two in front of him.

Harry felt relief, and also pride for his parents. He pulled Hermione to him and held her from behind; she immediately snuggled into him, looking quite like the perfect couple.

The image beamed at the two. "Once again, I love my job. But we have pressing matters! Firstly, these rings are not wedding rings, well not yet (he shot the couple another toothy grin), these two are…..promise rings in your generation. At least they perform a similar function; on the surface.

He bent down and picked the rings up, and indicated that Harry and Hermione approach him. They couple did, and the image placed the rings into Harry's hand.

"Please place them on each other."

Harry did so, his mind running wild as this felt very much like a marriage ceremony.

"Thank you. Now, on to business. These rings perform a similar function as the bracelet did. They will warn you of danger, allow a physical link to form, and allow you to have access to me, in a limited fashion. In addition, these rings will allow you to locate one another if you ever become separated. You are also protected from anything that will attempt to break your bond" he rattled off, sounding like he was reading from a card.

"Now, please take note that these rings are not going to stop major damage nor allow you to become invincible. They simply allow the bonded, _you_, to remain in constant contact, both physically and emotionally."

Hermione looked down at the rings; they were emitting a soft glow, while a thin beam of light connected her to Harry. She took his hand and resumed her snuggling position.

"Now, while the rings won't hoist you in the air, I _can_ lock you together if I deem it fit. Remember the words of your Headmaster. Now, my time is up, at least in this fashion. I hope to see you both again one day, but don't make me wait too long" he said as the gold glow softly waned. The bracelet seemed to shimmer, then faded from view.

Harry turned Hermione to face him. She brought her ringed hand up to his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What now?" she asked.

"I honestly have no clue. I was so worried when Gerald made us think that we had to be married!"

"I know!"

"Not that I don't want to….someday…" said Harry, raising Hermione's head and kissing her softly.

"One day, Harry. After we have an education and work" said the ever prioritizing Hermione. "Now, I think it is a perfectly good time to practice dancing!"

Harry groaned internally, but seeing Hermione dart excitedly over to her desk to research how to create music made his heart melt.

Hermione had finally found the correct spell, and the two spent the next hour getting the basics down. Harry actually found himself enjoying dancing, if only because it made Hermione smile. He felt a flash of emotions run through him and noticed the rings giving off a soft blue glow.

The couple finally crashed on the couch, and Hermione began to read while Harry once again took out the egg. They had alternated taking cracks at the egg (Hermione felt that since they approached problems differently, two different perspective would undoubtedly be an advantage), but he had made little progress. The egg made a terrible racket when it was opened, and neither he nor Hermione had any idea what the sound was.

As Harry was studying his reflection on the egg, Hermione suddenly bolted from her snuggled position against Harry and looked terrified.

"What's wrong?!" asked Harry worriedly. Something seemed to have shocked Hermione to her core.

"If we aren't joined anymore, does that mean that…..we have to go back to our dorms?!" she asked, looking thoroughly depressed.

Harry felt his heart plummet. He didn't think he could sleep without Hermione anymore. Not to mention, he was truly afraid of what he would dream of. Ever since he and Hermione had begun sleeping together, he hadn't had a vision of Voldermort or even a nightmare.

He pulled her into his lap and the two clung to each other.

"Hermione, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will understand. We need to go see her first thing tomorrow" said Harry, trying to reassure her as well as himself.

Harry could hear sniffling and felt her nod into his chest. The two eventually made their way upstairs and began to prepare for bed. When the two gotten all settled in, Hermione tucking herself into Harry's side and buried her face into his chest.

Harry hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he would fall asleep with Hermione. He breathed in deeply and could detect the faint smell of perfume and….Hermione. The scent that he came to identify as just….her.

The last thing he heard before darkness to him was her gentle breathing.

(HHF/HHF/HHF/HHF)

(A/N): So what did you think guys?! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out; life has decided that I need close at work every night for a week. Ugh. :) but never fear, as I will crank out chapters whenever I can!

Please read and drop me reviews! I love getting feedback! Cheers!

HarmoniousHerdFan


End file.
